


between each beat are words unsaid (Chinese Translation)

by kiii17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Between Episodes, Drug Use, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Missing Scene, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: Chinese Translation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/4794824 在他们的婚礼前夜，John和Sherlock把那些寄托着他们曾说的对方无法听见的话、曾做的对方无法知觉的事的信物送给了彼此：一字一句里寄托了他们多年来逐渐加深的爱。





	1. John – 婚礼前夜写给Sherlock的信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [between each beat are words unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794824) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh), [hudders-and-hiddles (huddersandhiddles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles). 



> 作者的话：  
> 这个故事是两人合写，darcylindbergh写John的部分，hudders-and-hiddles写Sherlock的部分。  
> 本文的书信体包含信件、电子邮件、博文、短信等等，John和Sherlock写过、寄出过或是保存着的，没给对方看过。每一章的名字中含有视角和形式。以John视角写的从未被Sherlock看过，反之亦然。  
> 没有校对，我们会一边写一边添加标签，分级也可能改变，所以请在阅读之前确认一下标签和分级。
> 
> 译者的话：原文已完结，所以分级不会改变。

亲爱的Sherlock，  
如果你读到这里，我们今天结婚了。  
这依然像个奇怪的说法。你和我，结婚了。在24小时之内，我就要与贝克街221B的Sherlock Holmes，这世上独一无二的咨询侦探结婚了。即使到现在，即使我们已经计划了好几周，这依旧像梦一样。你或许会觉得我又开始浪漫化这一切了，但是真的，Sherlock。我们要结婚了。现在是最有理由浪漫的时候。  
我说这像个梦，是因为这一切看起来依然在所有的可能性之外。这是我多年来从未敢有过的梦境。我不想觉得我经历的一切理所当然，我不敢要求更多。  
当我第一次真正想明白的时候，我觉得我们浪费了那么多时间，但现在我知道那时我想错了。这不是浪费，是我在渐渐爱上你、渐渐发现我不想离开你、冒着风险积攒向你伸出手的勇气。当我第一次吻你的时候，我就知道这是永远了。  
你和我，与整个世界为敌。  
这么多年里，一直都是你。我曾告诉你我几乎从一开始就喜欢你，现在我终于有办法证明了。  
和信一起给你的盒子里装着我写过的和你有关的东西，之前一直没有给你。那些我想要重温的、或是我不敢给你、不敢发在网上的。我写给你却没能写完的邮件，太私人而不适合发表的博文，我没胆量发出的短信，一些你不在时我手写的零碎文字，我一直没能扔掉。然后我放入了一些我写给别人的东西，当我回顾已发送的短信和邮件时，觉得你应该看到。  
Sherlock，我把这一切都给你，那样你永远不必怀疑。我爱你，我几乎从第一次在巴茨医院看到你时就爱上你了。这么多年里我做过坏的决定，有的决定让你觉得我不希望你在我的生活中，或是我从未以超出友情的方式爱过你。我想你值得知道这都不是真的，你值得看见我亲手写下的文字，你值得看见我那时的想法。  
我把这一切都给你，那样你就能完完全全地明白我，我所有糟糕的想法和自私的渴望。（但愿）我们已经结婚了，所以你该知道所有。我不完美，我也知道你知道我不完美，但我想让你看到我黑暗的那一部分。你值得看到。  
我想了许久，是否该把你不在时我写的东西也包括在内。那段时间你死了，而Mary还在我们的生活中。最后我觉得还是该放进去，不是为了让你愧疚、伤心或是别的什么，而是因为这是我们的一部分。这是让我们走到今天的一部分，是整个故事的一部分，我不想假装那些事没发生过，所以它们全在这儿。有一些难以接受，对不起，那时对我们俩都很艰难。但还有那么多其他的，那些之后发生的，如果你困在那一部分里，只需要想想之后发生了多少事情，而我们还有多少时光要共度。然后来找我，我会提醒你我们在这条路上走到了哪里。  
我们明天就要结婚了。好吧，当你读到这里的时候，我们已经结婚了，我希望。我上周已经逼着Mycroft和Greg不再提供新的案子，防止我们分神。（我知道你知道他的名字，你有时在梦里会说。）（没错，你会说梦话。不，我不会告诉你你还说了什么别的。）我们雇佣了额外的保安，我们审核了所有有关人员，即使Mycroft亲自筛面糊以保证我们的结婚蛋糕里没有混进刀片，也不会让婚礼更安全了。  
但如果我前两年和你在一起有学到什么，就是即使事情变坏（有时却是会变坏），一切到了最后都会好了。如果我们明天的这个时候没能结婚，那我们就会在另外一天结婚。只要我们在一起，别的只是细节问题。无论明天发生了什么，婚礼还是谋杀，我都会在你身边。  
我想你在怀疑我写的是比博文更重要的东西，因为你和我保持着安全距离，我喜欢这样，但希望你今晚不会偷看，毁了这个惊喜。还有，你知道多难在你面前保守秘密吗？Molly帮了我，我知道她把我打印出来的东西都藏在衣服里的一个文件夹中。某些衣服，她说你一定不敢“再”去搜。别碰她的内衣，Sherlock。你可以搜我的，或许能在里面找到几件花边内衣。  
你刚拿起了小提琴，正在拉那首我喜欢的曲子。你一遍遍告诉我曲子的名字，我一遍遍忘记。某一天我该把它写下来，那样就不必再问你。壁炉里的火焰渐渐变小，你穿着那件酒红色的衬衫。这是我们作为彼此未婚夫的最后一夜，我们应该在婚姻生活把我们变得无聊之前好好享受。  
我爱你，Sherlock Holmes。我将用整个余生来诉说对你的爱意。  
永远属于你的，  
John


	2. Sherlock – 婚礼当天写给John的信

John，  
当你读到这封信时，你就是我的丈夫了，而我也是你的。我必须承认（虽然我觉得这很明显）有那么一段时间，我一定会嘲笑把我自己与任何一个人束缚在一起这个荒谬的主意。总的来说，人们无聊、愚蠢而且完全自私，我从来就找不到与别人产生某种关系的理由，更不用说结婚。即使我对某个人产生了超过一时的兴趣，我也看过太多以谋杀、出轨、盗窃和其他琐碎争吵而告终的婚姻，足够让我觉得这不是个明智的选择。我知道我们工作的本质就是由于这些——以破案的方式，我们协助结束了许多婚姻。但即使是在小的时候，我也能看出人们常常用婚姻作为不好好对待彼此的接口，因为无论他们说什么或是做什么，他们都被束缚在一起，更可能忍受来自对方的任何虐待，直到超出底线。  
对四岁的我来说，这是个荒谬的主意。如果这意味着总有一天你的爱会变质，你为什么要和这个人结婚？我太抗拒这个主意，于是我向Mycroft发誓我永远不会结婚，我确定他今天晚些时候一定会提醒我这件事的。事实是在很长一段时间里，我以为我将要带着那个誓言走向坟墓。当我渐渐长大，我开始确信我永远不会找到对我除身体和大脑之外感兴趣的人，更重要的是，我也不想找。虽然我不能说我从没有试图寻找可能的伴侣，但确实有一段时间我决定不再寻找。我不想要伴侣，我有我的大脑和工作，这就是我需要或想要的一切。  
那时我还不知道会有一个军医把他的手机递给我，改变所有的一切。  
John，我真的不知道我做了什么才配得上你的爱，事实上我也不确定自己是否值得，但这是我收到最珍贵的礼物。从你走进我生命的那一刻起，我在你眼中就不止是一个破案的高傲混蛋，最擅长说让别人不快的话，光是这个我就不知该如何谢你。你把我从嘲笑、疏远和一世的孤独中拯救出来。你把我从我自己那里拯救出来。你给了我我从不知道自己想要的生活，和我从未期待拥有的爱，所以今天我将开心地打破童年的誓言，把自己许诺给你。  
我明白我们之间走过的路很长，我明白有时你会觉得我对你根本对你没有感情，但请你记住我几乎从第一次见到你时就开始爱你了。就像你现在所知的，那时候我不敢说，太害怕为了更进一步而失去我们的友情，但这并不意味着我毫无感觉。  
这就是我的礼物。  
在婚礼上，我想要给你慰藉和保证，我爱你就像你爱我一样久、一样深沉。我想要把你脑海中所有觉得这不真实或是我会改变主意的疑虑都擦掉。（是的，我知道你有时会怀疑。我不得不承认我也会，比我想象得还要频繁。）但你没理由怀疑这个，John。我知道我之前不擅表达对你的爱，但那是因为我爱你的程度超过了语言表达的能力。你是构成我这个整体必不可少的一部分，没有John Watson，就不会有Sherlock Holmes，再也不会了。  
这就是我决定把这件礼物送给你的原因。如果你打开盒子，就会发现我爱你的所有证据，一直追溯到我们相遇的那天。我希望这让你明白我对你的感情、你对我有多么重要、以及你的存在对我的生活有怎样的影响。  
就像你知道的那样，这个主意并非我原创。我知道你打算送我一件相似的礼物，请不要为这不是个惊喜而感到沮丧。（我并不想要推理出这些；但你知道我无法把自己观察到的像关水龙头一样轻松地关上。）但我不能说我不愿推理出这样的结果。我们都知道我与绝大多数人相去甚远，而我一开始也不确定该送你什么礼物合适。当我意识到你给我的礼物是什么之后，我就知道自己想要回赠相同的礼物。我只希望这些足够。  
如果这些不够，在盒子的最底部还有一件额外的礼物。  
我想我该在你醒来，发现我不在之前躺回床上。我不想让你在婚礼当天的早晨就对我生气。（我们都知道这是很有可能发生的，但我还是希望能努力在日出之前不让你发火。）我非常爱你，John，我迫不及待地想在今天与你结婚。我为你选择我作你的丈夫感到受宠若惊，我会用这一生剩下的时光证明我配得上这个称谓。  
身心与灵魂都属于你的，  
Sherlock


	3. Sherlock – 与Mycroft的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们开始写John和Sherlock给彼此的礼物了，会按照时间顺序从他们第一次见面开始，一直到他们婚礼当天。
> 
> Sherlock和John在巴茨医院初见之后。

Mycroft 14:23  
把他的名字告诉我。  
[已发送] 14:24  
Mycroft，滚。  
Mycroft 14:24  
Sherlock，我们有协议。  
[已发送] 14:25  
不我们没有，是你多管闲事，要求我把任何潜在合租者的身份告诉你。  
[已发送] 14:25  
我无视了你，我们没达成协议。  
Mycroft 14:27  
这是为了你好。我不会让你和一个会给你带来更多坏习惯的人住在一起。  
[已发送] 14:28  
看在上帝的份上，我没嗑药，也没打算嗑药。我不会邀请一个瘾君子和我住在一起。  
Mycroft 14:29  
他的名字，Sherlock.  
[已发送] 14:29  
不。  
Mycroft 14:30  
我有别的办法知道。或许我该拜访一下你的新朋友。  
[已发送] 14:31  
别动他，Mycroft.  
Mycroft 14:31  
啊，我亲爱的弟弟，已经产生感情了？  
Mycroft 14:35  
不回我？那我明白了。  
[已发送] 14:38  
John Watson，曾是军医，最近去过阿富汗。  
[已发送] 14:39  
好了，你想查什么背景就去查吧，别去烦John。  
Mycroft 14:40  
我很快会告诉你你和Watson医生是否可以继续。  
Mycroft 14:41  
别在那之前对他产生太多感情。  
[已发送] 14:41  
滚，Mycroft.


	4. John – 博文保存至草稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John和Sherlock在巴茨初见的当晚。

我不知道我写这些是为了什么，我不是个作家。Ella觉得写博客会有帮助，但根本没有，因为我的生活太平淡了。不过今天不太一样。  
我遇见了一个人。  
我无意中碰到了Mike Stamford，我们学生时代算是朋友。一起喝咖啡时，我提到自己想要搬家，他说一个他认识的人也在找人合租。于是我们去了巴茨，他把我们介绍给了对方。  
但是他没有，他不需要把我们介绍给对方。那个人知道我的一切，他借了我的手机，然后就把关于我的什么都说了。他有着黑色的卷发和高高的颧骨，长得有些不同寻常。他看着你，仿佛能看透你的骨头，就像你的身上写着什么，而他想读。  
他也能做到，我是指读我。他知道我曾是个军医，他知道我被迫退役，虽然他觉得我的伤是受心理影响，所以他说的并不全对，但他甚至知道我为什么在那儿，即使Mike说他没告诉那个人。就像……他能读懂我，事实上这有些令我不舒服，而且他很高傲无礼，但却莫名地让人安心。他能读懂我，这世上有人能读懂我。  
抱歉，这听起来像是我在顾影自怜。Ella估计不会喜欢。  
只是这太奇怪了。他是那么，疯狂。但我一点也不想移开视线，就像我会错过什么，什么值得看的东西一样。  
天啊，Ella看到这些会怎么想？什么


	5. Sherlock – 与Lestrade的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Jeff Hope案件结束之后。

Lestrade 16:19  
你今天本来要过来帮我给出租车司机案收尾的，还记得吗？  
Lestrade 16:46  
该死，Sherlock，回我短信。  
Lestrade 16:58  
我得和你谈谈那个枪手。枪法出色、有原则、曾在军队服役……  
[已发送] 16:59  
我说了让你无视这些，我受了惊吓。  
Lestrade 16:59  
就知道你会感兴趣。不，你没受惊。  
Lestrade 17:00  
我已经知道那是你的新室友。  
[已发送] 17:00  
不，不是。  
Lestrade 17:01  
我又不傻，你说这些话的时候我就站在旁边。  
[已发送] 17:02  
探长，你又向往常一样得出了错误的结论。不是John。  
Lestrade 17:03  
别侮辱我了，或许你倒是该谢我。  
Lestrade 17:04  
我在说什么？差点忘了我在和谁说话。  
Lestrade 17:04  
无论怎样，我不打算逮捕他。  
[已发送] 17:05  
哦。  
[已发送] 17:05  
为什么？  
Lestrade 17:07  
好吧，我确定如果我尝试这么做，我会发现弹道记录忽然和他的枪型号不符，或是证据完全消失。  
Lestrade 17:08  
你哥不会让我逮捕刚刚救了你命的人。  
Lestrade 17:08  
而且，我想有人照顾你也挺好的。  
[已发送] 17:09  
我不是孩子，不需要人照顾。  
Lestrade 17:09  
你需要。  
Lestrade 17:10  
现在我假装自己从来不知道那把枪，你假装这段谈话从未发生过。  
Lestrade 17:11  
告诉John尽可能别再打死人了。  
[已发送] 17:12  
我会的。  
[已发送] 17:14  
还有……  
[已发送] 17:14  
谢谢你。  
Lestrade 17:15  
啊，好吧。别在我这儿多愁善感。  
Lestrade 17:16  
有个室友一定很不错。帮我个忙，别把这搞砸了，好吗？  
[草稿] 17:17  
我没打算搞砸。


	6. John – 与Mike Stamford的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Jeff Hope案结案后第一天。

Mike 15:44  
所以你去见了Holmes？去看了公寓？  
[已发送] 15:47  
嗯，我去见他了，看到的可不止是房子！  
Mike 15:54  
呃，我很高兴你们相处的不错，但那些，好吧，不是我想知道的。你开心就好。  
[已发送] 15:55  
不！不  
[已发送] 15:55  
这不是我的本意，当然不是！  
[已发送] 15:57  
他是个侦探，对吧？我们去了犯罪现场，死亡的女人，报纸上登的连环自杀案之一。  
[已发送] 15:58  
我还见到了他的哥哥，我们去吃了晚饭。没有那种事。  
Mike 15:59  
噢！好吧，抱歉，我只是以为，你听起来就像是那个意思。  
[已发送] 16:02  
不，真的，我还听了一套他精心演练过的“与工作结婚”的理论。  
[已发送] 16:06  
还有你知道他和药物有什么关系吗？非法的那种？  
Mike 16:07  
我知道的至少足够让我在实验室抓到他时不去叫保安。  
Mike 16:08  
剩下的就得你自己问了。不是我该问的，对吧？  
[已发送] 16:09  
没错，我明白了，我只是想确定他是安全的。  
Mike 16:11  
说实话，我也不知道他安不安全，他有点疯狂，对吧？但据我所知，他不是个瘾君子。  
[已发送] 16:14  
好，我知道了。是啊，他有点疯狂。但他很聪明，很不一样。  
Mike 16:15  
我听过这样的评价，但并不总是这么友好的说法。我觉得他还不错。  
[已发送] 16:16  
是啊，他还不错。有点没礼貌，但他很有趣。  
Mike 16:18  
说得太对了！  
Mike 16:20  
我几分钟内就要去讲课了，我们有空一起喝一杯？你可以和我讲讲那个犯罪现场。  
[已发送] 16:22  
好，等我搬进去、安顿下来之后有空了就发短信给你。


	7. Sherlock – 观察笔记，文件JW-2010-001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在John搬进221B的四天后。

观察文件编号：JW-2010-001  
对象：John Watson （中间名未知）

身体特征：   
男性  
38岁  
1.69米  
约68千克，找出精确测量的方法。  
头发约77%浅棕色、21%深金色、2%浅灰色（边缘为银色）。灰色比例比同龄人低，基因中可能有使黑色素存活更久的倾向。  
眼睛为深蓝色，瞳孔附近转棕色。在荧光灯照射下偏铁灰，自然光下偏蓝棕。  
左肩有枪伤。要求查看伤口。趁对象不注意时查看伤口。试图讨论伤口会使对象生气且/或疏离，暂时不要试图查看伤口。  
受心理影响的残疾，需要使用手杖，对象被提供合适的精神/生理刺激后消失。继续定时提供刺激，确保对象的残疾不会复发。

惯例/习惯：   
醒来后喝咖啡，1杯或2杯，取决于睡眠状态。黑咖啡。  
每天定时喝茶，饮用量在英国男性中属于平均。加牛奶，不加糖。  
在早晨淋浴，长度8到14分钟不等。需要继续观察以确认时长变化的原因。  
由于噩梦，睡眠不规律。噩梦可通过声音刺激在早期被阻止。柴可夫斯基的短歌目前来看效果最好，但还需要更多测试。

综合记录：  
似乎占有了客厅里的一把红色椅子。（记住不要把案件资料或者其他物品放在对象的椅子上。）  
显示出对品味堪忧的羊毛套衫的喜好，更多的观察显示并非所有套衫都很糟糕。  
对象展示了极好的手眼协调能力，与军队背景相符健康状况，和超出平均的智力。对工作有用，继续带他参与之后的案子。

*研究人员注释：对象对案件的参与影响了研究人员，虽然精确的影响还无法度量。必须在随后的案件中仔细关注。


	8. John – 与Bill Murray的短信

来自b.murray@gmail.co.uk，2月8日，10:45   
John，希望你能收到这封邮件，上一封被退回了。我刚看过你的博文。粉色的研究？你还好吗？你在最后说到出租车司机被打死了——我只想确认你没事。  
我三月中旬左右会回伦敦，我们该一起喝一杯。  
Bill

发给b.murray@gmail.co.uk，2月8日，12:22   
Bill，你好，我一直没收到你的上一封邮件，所以你可能打错地址了？我也不确定。  
嗯，我挺好的，不必担心。我的室友像疯帽匠一样疯，不过这对他来说只是仙境中的一天而已。他哥哥，政府里的魔王式人物警告了我。他说Sherlock把伦敦看成战场。我能明白其中原因，但不觉得他为了这个游戏，会疯到和连环杀手为伍。他真的差点就吃下那个药丸了！他太高傲，觉得自己不可能选错。  
你知道的，这全都关乎生死，我不得不承认回到这样的环境让我吓了一跳。看起来那个出租车司机在玩一个比别人活得长的游戏。杀人让他骄傲，因为他比那些人活得长，有的受害者还是孩子。  
最后，在Sherlock吃下药丸之前，有人一枪打死了出租车司机。我无法形容当时的情景。你知道你在某处工作的时候，有那么一瞬间你会想：我的天啊，我不知道这有没有用，然后忽然一切都慢了下来，事情尘埃落定。然后你意识到你至少可以把他救回来。就像是那样，但速度更快，就像你正努力救某个人的命，当你觉得你就要失去他时，他又吸了一口气。  
但Sherlock没事，他似乎根本没受影响。而且已经发生了那么多其他事情，你不能总驻足在同一个地方。我必须跟上！他非常厉害，和他一起工作，甚至只是和他一起生活都很令人振奋。  
抱歉，我不该说这么长的。好了，你到伦敦的时候给我发短信，然后我们可以见个面。电话号码没变。  
John

来自b.murray@gmail.co.uk，2月11日，17:44   
看来我会在15号到17号来。给我留一个晚上，你听起来像是被他迷住了，Johnny。我知道你喜好那种高挑神秘的。但是我们还是有点担心你，没听到你的任何消息，还有一开始你在那个博客上发的东西。如果我不知道你有个心理医生，我就要亲自拜访了。我宁可和你保持邮件联系，而不是音信全无。我为你感到高兴，John，当我到伦敦的时候，我想听你讲全部的故事。  
Bill

发给b.murray@gmail.co.uk的邮件草稿，2月15日，19:01   
Bill，事情不是这样的，Sherlock只是个朋友，说实话他甚至不是一个很好的朋友，他每天都要叫我一次傻瓜，而且他还是个很糟糕的室友。他是个化学家什么的，所以他总在做某些恶心的实验。冰箱里全是身体部位，我猜他是从停尸房拿到的。而且我不觉得他对任何人感兴趣，我的意思是说他不会有那些感觉，某方面的兴趣。这似乎让他有点困惑，为什么人会对这些感兴趣。当我开玩笑说如果我要找个女朋友，就必须找个工作的时候他说：“你为什么要这样？”我问他，“什么，找工作吗？”他说：“不，找个女朋友。你为什么想要牵扯进这样的事情？”就好像他从未有过这方面的想法。  
当然，我想如果他对任何人感兴趣，应该也是对男人，这可能是他至今还是单身的原因。  
但他如果想要，绝对可以得到。我看过他为了案子与人调情，看起来荒唐极了。平心而论，他还是挺吸引人的，如果你喜欢那种的话。主要是他的颧骨、黑发、黑西装和雪白皮肤。他的眼睛很奇怪，颜色很浅，一开始我以为是蓝色的，但我现在觉得应该取决于光线。有时是绿色，有时是灰色。他的嘴也很美，不光是因为他说的话，他的上唇有非常美丽的弧度。他身形颀长，但却很相撞，我想他曾练过某种武术，但他太瘦了。我一直想弄明白他喜欢吃什么，但有时候他什么都吃，有时候他什么都不吃。觉得这可能会帮助他思考，而这完全是无稽之谈，但他不听人劝。他的速度很快，但如果再快一分，就不会那么令人惊奇，而是吓人了。他的手也很大，修长的手指上有化学实验和小提琴造成的小伤。我告诉过你他会拉小提琴吗？我当然听不出什么，但有时我睡不好的时候，他会出来在楼梯平台上拉一首曲子，那样我在楼上也能听到，然后我救渐渐睡着了。当我知道他在那里的时候，就会好一些。  
天呐。

发给b.murray@gmail.co.uk，2月15日，19:24   
Bill，事情不是这样的。Sherlock只是一个朋友，说实话他甚至不是一个很好的朋友，他每天都要叫我一次傻瓜，而且他还是个很糟糕的室友。  
当你来的时候，我会努力空出一晚上，那样我们可以一起去重温我们的辉煌时光！告诉我哪一天最适合。  
John


	9. Sherlock – 写在一张收据背面的笔记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在John搬进来一个月后。

把John喜欢的外卖添加到观察笔记上：  
浮动灯笼 - 虾饺、脆春卷、鸡肉炖蘑菇  
泰国花园 - 冬阴功汤、炒河粉  
披萨热线 – 佛罗伦萨披萨  
印度马沙拉厨房 - 咖喱角、咖喱羊肉、馕


	10. Sherlock - 与Sebastian Wilkes的邮件

来自sebastian.wilkes@shadsanderson.co.uk，3月23日，9:12   
Sherlock -  
一切都还好吗？离我们上次见面已经很长一段时间了，我在Shad Sanderson很不错，管着这些人！  
我听小道消息说你现在是个咨询侦探了，不错啊，我们一直知道你会去做奇怪的事情的！能赚到钱吗？银行里出了一件“事”——我们不知道是怎么回事。我知道你一直喜欢解谜，希望你能帮我们弄清楚。  
请给我打个电话，毫无疑问，这件事全靠你了。  
Sebastian

给sebastian.wilkes@shadsanderson.co.uk的草稿，3月23日，12:07   
如果我记得没错——我肯定记得没错，上一次你全靠我的时候，是你又因为你最喜欢的小习惯惹上了麻烦，想要我哥哥帮忙让它消失。  
如果你这次需要解决的还是这种谜题，你来错地方了。我的朋友John和我有真正的罪案要破，我相信你记得我讨厌浪费时间，而我更不会让你浪费John的时间。我们现在用不上你、你的钱、或是你的谜题，Sebastian。

发给sebastian.wilkes@shadsanderson.co.uk，3月23日，13:39   
我们20分钟内到。  
如果它能被称作案子的话，这个案子最好足够值得。  
SH  
从手机发送


	11. John – 写在餐巾纸背面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John和Sherlock与Sebastian Wilkes见面后当晚。

**同事** 同事 同事

同 事 ？ 同事 同

 **朋友** ？ **同事** 朋友？？

操操操操操操操


	12. Sherlock – 与Mycroft的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当Sherlock追踪Van Coon的最后几步行踪时。

[已发送] 15:31  
John收到了反社会行为令。无论你做什么，让它消失。  
Mycroft 15:33  
已经开始带坏你的新朋友了吗？  
[已发送] 15:34  
是同事。  
[已发送] 15:34  
做就好了，Mycroft。  
Mycroft 15:35  
我现在恐怕很忙，我除了帮你收拾残局之外没有任何别的义务，Sherlock。  
[已发送] 15:47  
我可以为你解决一个案子。  
Mycroft 15:48  
三个。  
[已发送] 15:48  
一个。  
Mycroft 15:50  
抱歉，乌干达的政变阴谋急需我的关注。  
[已发送] 15:51  
好吧，两个。  
Mycroft 15:53  
我会解决的。


	13. John – 与Mycroft Holmes的短信

Mycroft     7:22

天呐，Watson医生。反社会行为令？你的新雇主一点也不会惊讶的。

[已发送]     7:27

你想怎样。

Mycroft     7:28

我想我能给你的新法律问题一些帮助，如果我们能达成某种协议的话。

[已发送]     7:30

我对间谍活动没兴趣。背叛朋友不是我的强项。

Mycroft     7:31

那么我们把Sherlock也算作你的朋友之一了？

[已发送]     7:32

滚。

Mycroft     7:33

我不需要间谍，Watson医生。你或许已经注意到，Sherlock需要几个好朋友。

Mycroft    7:34

那我直说了，我担心他现在获取信息的途径是他曾用来获取毒品的途径。

Mycroft     7:34

我只希望我的弟弟过得好。所以我在寻找一个盟友，而不是间谍。

Mycroft     7:35

如果你愿意和我一起保护Sherlock，我可以让你的反社会行为令消失。

[已发送]     8:02

好。

_[_ _草稿]     8:03_

_为了Sherlock_ _。_

[已发送]     8:04

我需要做什么？找什么？

Mycroft     8:05

很好，我会把文件发给你。


	14. Sherlock – 观察笔记，文件JW-2010-004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Sherlock和John在 火车道上找到密码后。

观察文件编号：JW-2010-004

惯例/习惯：

•对象在外科诊所找到了工作。还没有迹象证明这是否会影响破案进程。

•对象倾向于定时用餐，错过一顿饭会让对象焦虑不安。（记住在破案过程中留出吃饭的时间——如有需要可在手机上设提醒。）

综合记录：

•对象更愿意被称作同事而不是朋友。 ~~尝试判定对象在何种情况下更倾向于后者。~~

•对象在为密码拍照时展示出相当的足智多谋和深谋远虑， ~~John~~ 对象在工作中非常有价值。

•对象对新工作中的一位女性同事产生了兴趣，阻止关系的产生，它会影响对象对案件的协助。

研究者注：

•虽然对象不经常直接参与破案时的观察和推理，但他对研究者的思考提供了令人惊讶的好参谋。当对象在场时，似乎更容易把零碎的想法连成有意义的发现。这样的影响出乎意料，需要继续研究。

待办：

•将对象的毛衣进行汇总，以可接受度的7分量表进行评分。利用索引重新规划对象的衣柜，鼓励对象穿着更可接受的衣服， ~~烧掉~~ ~~藏起~~ 把不太可接受的衣服藏在对象的衣柜最后方。

 


	15. John – 博文保存至草稿

与Sherlock Holmes朝夕相处让人很难有正常的生活，但这周我除了找到工作之外，还有了个约会对象！其实她是我的同事，叫Sarah，人非常好。在Sherlock正忙着那个案子的情况下——之后还会有更多呢，我可以让自己放松一个晚上。

我们去看电影，然后去吃晚饭，一切都很正常。我不会被一枪打死，别人也不会。除了晚餐是否加了太多的蒜，我不必再担心任何事。Sherlock或许会做些疯狂的举动，但希望他能在没有我的情况下撑过一个晚上。

事实是Sarah完全就是我要找的那个人。聪明，但没聪明到让你觉得一切秘密在她眼里都像报纸头条一样昭然若揭。不害羞，但很有礼貌。她平日里能见到的最危险的事是严重的百日咳。她是那种我可以带去见父母的人，他们估计会喜欢她。

Sherlock甚至也可能会喜欢她。

他也可能会推理出她一些非常离谱的事情，然后一切就都完了。我不知道他对我的约会有什么反应。考虑到我之前一直失业，而他没有真正的工作，我们很长时间都在一起。但或许分开一段时间也好。他的节奏一直那么快，我好不容易才追上他，而我一直不擅长追上别人的脚步。

我要迟到了，因为我花了大段的笔墨写他。你知道我在指什么吗？他……占据了我的脑海。去见见别的什么人会是个不错的选择。


	16. Sherlock – 给John的字条（未送出）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Van Coon和Lukis的案件结案之后。

如果你还打算继续穿那些难看的毛衣，今天你穿的那件条纹毛衣比另外几件不那么难以接受。帮我个忙，多穿它几次。


	17. John – 与Harry的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John把盲眼的银行家发到博客上后的第二天。

Harry     23:12

John

Harry     23:14

John

Harry     23:17

John John John

[已发送]     23:18

你在哪里？

Harry     23:22

在家，你真扫兴。我什么时候才能见见你的新男朋友！！

[已发送]     23:23

希望永远不会有这一天。你喝了多少？

Harry     23:24

永远不会！？我不这么想！你发的那些照片上他看起来像是个美男子！！

Harry     23:24

只喝了一点酒，别这么烦。

_[_ _草稿]     23:25_

_你不可能只喝了一点，你会像父亲一样的。_

Harry     23:25

我什么时候可以来？

[已发送]     23:27

我现在有点忙。当我拿到下周的工作时间表后会给你打电话，我们可以一起吃午饭。

Harry     23:28

我想见他！！把他也带来吃午饭！

[已发送]     23:30

我不会带他来吃饭的。

[草稿]     23:31

他最不需要的就是和另一个上瘾的人在一起。

[已发送]     23:33

很晚了，去睡吧。等我拿到时间表再给你发短信。

Harry     23:35

好吧。你一点都不好玩！！！

Harry     23:37

不过挺有趣的……你知道我指的是Sherlock。

Harry     23:38

而你根本没和我提你博文里写到的Sarah。

Harry     23:38

你可以自己想想。

_[_ _草稿]     23:42_

_他_

_[_ _草稿]     23:42_

_不是_

_[_ _草稿]     23:42_

_不_

_[_ _草稿]     23:43_

_我不是_

[已发送]     23:45

你也见不到她。去睡觉吧，晚安。


	18. Sherlock – 与Lestrade的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John和Sarah第二次约会时。

[已发送]     20:21

案子？

Lestrade     20:24

你不是刚解决一个吗？

[已发送]     20:25

没错，需要下一个。

Lestrade     20:27

现在就要？你一般至少可以在一个案子解决之后撑上几天才会觉得无聊。

Lestrade     20:27

而且现在还有John，那也能让你比平常撑得更久一些。

[已发送]     20:29

John不在。

Lestrade     20:30

哦？

[草稿]     20:31

他去约会了，让人无法忍受。人为什么非要这么做？他为什么

[草稿]     20:31

他又去约会了，和那个外科诊所里的什么人。我还以为那次绑架能把她吓到，但

[已发送]     20:33

他今晚不在。

Lestrade     20:36

好吧，我没有案子给你。

[已发送]     20:36

那你到底擅长什么？

Lestrade     20:38

我不能让罪案发生！

Lestrade     20:39

别想着出去刺激别人犯下谋杀。

Lestrade     20:47

听着，我确定很快会有些什么的。如果有什么可给你的案子，我会立刻告诉你。


	19. Sherlock – 与John的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在John和Sarah的第二次约会时。

[草稿]     20:22

我们有个案子。来找我

[草稿]     20:34

你到底打算通过这次约会达到什么目的？她在感到安全之前显然不会和任何人睡，鉴于你上一次约会变成了绑架，她在你面前感到安全需要好一段时间了。

[草稿]     20:49

Lestrade不肯给我案子，但我知道他一定有。

[草稿]     21:05

我饿了。

[草稿]     21:21

公寓着火了。

[草稿]     21:38

你回家路上带点牛奶回来。

[草稿]     21:56

为什么


	20. John – 与Mycroft Holmes和Greg Lestrade的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在221B对面发生爆炸后的第二天早晨。

[已发送]     7:43

我在回家路上。发生了什么？？

[已发送]     7:43

怎么回事？？？

[已发送]     7:44

我刚看到报纸，你们中有人在贝克街吗？Sherlock没事吧？

[已发送]     7:44

Hudson太太没事吧？Sherlock没事吧？

[草稿]     7:45

他还好吗？我们吵了一架

Mycroft     7:45

大家都还好，没人受伤。

Lestrade     7:46

他们都没事，受到了一点惊吓。你在哪儿？这是几小时前才发生的！

[已发送]     7:48

几 **小时** 前？我 **才** 看到报纸！为什么没人打电话！

[已发送]     7:50

喂！？有人愿意回答吗？我在出租车里，我快到了

Lestrade     7:51

Sherlock说他会联系你的，他没说吗？

Mycroft     7:52

Sherlock说你很忙。

[草稿]     7:54

他为什么不打电话？只是Sarah

[已发送]     7:55

Hudson太太呢？Sherlock在不在公寓里？

Mycroft     7:56

他们都在，损坏的已经被处理干净了，只要Sherlock允许清理。我今天晚些时候会让人来查看一下窗户。

[已发送]     7:58

什么损坏？？？我的公寓都被炸了，我怎么可能不想知道？

[草稿]     8:00

你们确定他没事吗？你们 **确定** 他有时候

Lestrade     8:02

抱歉，Sherlock说他会给你打电话。

Mycroft     8:03

Watson医生，或许你自己去看更好。

[已发送]     8:05

我快到了。


	21. John – 发给[输入地址]的邮件草稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 收到第四个果核之后。

收到第四个果核之后。

_发给[_ _输入地址]_ _的邮件草稿，3_ _月30_ _日，19:44_

我和Sherlock，我们正在调查这个案子，死了十二个人——你可能已经在新闻上看到了，那个被炸掉的公寓？他们说是燃气泄漏，但根本不是。Sherlock说他根本不关心那些人，听他说这样的话挺难受的，甚至连我的胃都有点不舒服，直到我意识到他到底在做什么。他们在学校或是什么别的地方总是这么告诉你，让你更关心手术台上的躯体而不是生命，因为你救不了命，你只能救生命所在的那个躯体。那个人有两个孩子、还是一条狗、或是他以何为生根本不重要，因为那些都无法帮你找到理应在血液与器官里找到的病灶，而且关心则乱。但你还是会去做，去关心他们，至少会有那么一点儿。这是人的本性，关心他人是人类的本性。

是的，有时候你会输。有时候你把手放在一个人的身上，试图挽救他们的生命，然后你会输。和你之前有没有见过他们、有没有何他们一起笑过、或是什么别的都无关。唯一有关的是你是否知道你输掉的是什么。在阿富汗你输掉很多。

这些人，他们没有报名参加这个，他们没有自愿参加战争，只是被卷进了疯子们的游戏。Sherlock觉得这是个游戏，但不是这样，这一点也不是游戏，现在人死了。

他说他不会在乎他们，因为在乎他们不会让他解开谜题，没错，谜题是躯体，但躯体里的生命并非完全无关。他说他不会在乎他们，但我看到了电话挂断那一刻他的模样，他的表情，和坐出租车回家时车内的寂静，他沉默了很久，就好像在想什么，但我不觉得他真的在想任何事。这就像失去一个生命，却还没告诉爱那个生命的人，那人已经去世，在那无比糟糕的一刻，你必须撇开一切，把事情咽回肚子里。他太习惯自己一个人这么做了，他太习惯孤独了，但他不是，他不是。


	22. Sherlock – 保存至手机的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock在去游泳池的路上。

别忘了回家前给John买牛奶和豆子。


	23. Sherlock – 和Mycroft的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泳池事件之后。

[已发送]     00:31

你怎么会让他把John带走？

Mycroft     00:33

Sherlock，出了什么事？Watson医生怎么了？

Mycroft     00:33

等我的车，别一个人去追。

[已发送]     00:34

已经结束了，他现在在家，很安全。不感谢你。

_[_ _草稿]     00:34_

_我找到他的时候他穿着一件绑着炸弹的背心，天啊，我不知道_

[已发送]     00:35

如果你一定要监视我的一举一动，那你至少该把摄像头放到有用的地方。你为什么没看好他？

Mycroft     00:36

Sherlock，我想是你让我别碰你亲爱的医生的。我只是按你的要求行事。

[已发送]     00:36

你什么时候开始按我的要求行事了？

[已发送]     00:36

Mycroft，我希望你看好他。给他提供和我相等的保护措施。

Mycroft     00:38

你不该先和Watson医生说一声吗？问问他对监视摄像头看法怎样？

[已发送]     00:38

你根本不在乎我的感受，为什么要问他？

Mycroft     00:39

我完全不担心自己成为Watson医生愤怒的对象。而你……你准备好迎接可能的后果了吗，如果他发现你要求我这么做？

_[_ _草稿]     00:40_

_我不在乎，我不能让_

[已发送]     00:40

去做就好了。


	24. John – 保存至草稿的博文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当John在博客上发布致命游戏后，四月去新西兰时。

新西兰很好，景色不错，人也友善。从任何层面上都比伦敦人友善多了。Sarah也在，我们玩得很开心，我不知道自己怎么会邀请她，我们约会没那么久，但我们相处得很开心，当然了。

Sherlock回到了伦敦，他不回我的任何邮件和短信。Hudson在邮件里说他还好，虽然他经常发火。我希望他真的还好，也希望他真的会发火，而不是，你懂的。在泳池事件、炸弹和Moriarty之后，我希望他没事。我让他在我不在时别自己接新的案子，或者至少给Lestrade打个电话，但他估计还是会因为无聊而去接案子的。

我一直想要从那些所有事中抽身一段时间，但我在这里也没法真正放松。我或许应该待在家里，休息一段时间。我们可以几周内先不接案子，就只待在公寓里。我做过几个噩梦，泳池、一点点阿富汗，还有时候是Sherlock在阿富汗，这——我不知道。

我告诉Sarah我回去后就辞掉外科诊所的工作，看来我无法一心二用。我必须在那儿，如果有一个新的案子，如果有什么事情发生，我必须在那儿。


	25. Sherlock – 观察笔记，文件JW-2010-005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在John去新西兰之后。

观察文件编号：JW-2010-005

综合记录：

在工作中，对象的角色逐渐更接近搭档而非助手。虽然这出乎研究者的意料，但总体来说利大于弊。John对象被证明可以独自完成一些案件相关的任务——采访有关人员、查看犯罪现场等。想办法尽可能减少他在外科诊所的事件，那样他就可以尽可能多地参与破案。

 ~~我~~ 研究者被对象在泳池无法预料的出现 ~~震惊~~ 影响了。当看到 ~~John~~ 对象的胸口绑着炸弹时，我感到 ~~困扰惊慌~~ 担忧，相比于他的安全，这场游戏的结果变得次要，这是个前所未有的影响——在任何情况下都有对无辜者生命安全的考虑，但John陷入危险时我的担忧程度超乎了想象。而John却非常清醒冷静，这显然是因为他受过军事训练，而他的无私也是 ~~无法预见的。不，这样的说法不对。~~ ~~John~~ ~~当然是无私的，他是个医生、是个战士、是我们俩中显而易见更好的那个人。~~ 不同寻常的。他愿意以自己的生命换取我的生命，而最无法预料的是他自愿做出这个决定的速度之快。他能牺牲自己以拯救他人，这我可以理解，但是为我？这是我无法想象的，这很 __________ ~~令我感动？~~ 我不确定如何表达我对这件事的感受。这样的情感前所未有，我需要进一步研究。

~~相比于死在 John~~ ~~ 的身边，还有许多更糟糕的死法。 ~~

 

*其中某些部分应归于研究者记录而不是综合记录，尽快重整成标准格式。


	26. Sherlock – 和John的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伦敦和新西兰之间的时差是12小时。

_[_ _草稿]     4:23_

_你的飞机落地了吗？我不知道你的航班是什么时候的，我确信你给我在哪里留了一张字条，但我不想起来找。_

_[_ _草稿]     4:24_

_我已经无聊了。_

_[_ _草稿]     4:25_

_你真的需要离开这个国家才能和那个医生上床吗？_

John     5:49

你还好吗？

John     6:04

我已经在新西兰降落了。你可以给我发短信、邮件、什么都行。

John     6:32

吃点什么。

_[_ _草稿]     6:33_

_我点了外卖，但_

\--------------------------------------------------

John     19:55

一切都好吗？

_[_ _草稿]     19:55_

_好得不能再好了，你和你的女朋友在新西兰，而我就在这儿回味_

\--------------------------------------------------

John     20:17

喂，回我的短信

John     20:24

已经两天了，没有短信，没有邮件，你还好吗？

_[_ _草稿]     20:25_

_我不知道，你还好吗？_

_[_ _草稿]     20:32_

_我一直在想_

[已发送]     20:41

好

John     20:45

好？那是什么意思？你不回我短信，但你还好？

[已发送]     20:47

就是这个意思，我还好，John。我只是在公寓里一直有事做而已，你知道的，实验，对付Hudson太太，和Mycroft斗争。一切照常。

John     20:51

我在过这个假期，我在度假，新西兰好极了。

John     20:52

没做什么危险的事？别把租金里的水电费用太多了，现在这已经够Hudson太太受的了。

John     20:53

没有案子？

_[_ _草稿]     20:53_

_我答应你不会在你不在的时候接案子，对吧？所以没有案子。_

[已发送]     20:53

没有案子。

[已发送]     20:54

也没有造成任何危险，别担心公寓了。

[已发送]     20:55

相比于和我发短信，你不是该在享受假期吗？

John     20:59

那就好。

John     20:59

我可以一心多用，我在等Sarah从厕所出来，马上我们就要去海滩了。

John     21:01

只是想问问你，我一段时间没和你说话了。

_[_ _草稿]     21:01_

_哦好，我确定Sarah_ _只是_

[已发送]     21:27

好吧，我说了我很忙。

John     21:28

那好，我月底之前就回来。出了什么事就给我发短信，或者写邮件也可以。

John     21:29

别在我不在的时候做蠢事。

[已发送]     21:30

蠢事？不可能，我从不做愚蠢的事。或许危险、大胆、轻率，但肯定不蠢。

_[_ _草稿]     21:30_

_至少不是在你不在我身边的时候。_

[已发送]     21:31

什么也不会发生，去享受你的假期好了，别再担心。John，我能照顾好我自己。

John     21:35

晚安Sherlock，我们之后再聊。

[已发送]     21:36

早安，John。

_[_ _草稿]     21:36_

_快点回_


	27. John – 和Sherlock的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伦敦和新西兰之间的时差是12小时。John的短信上显示的是伦敦时间，而不是新西兰时间。

[已发送]     5:49

你还好吗？

[已发送]     6:04

我已经在新西兰降落了。你可以给我发短信、邮件、什么都行。

[已发送]     6:32

吃点什么。

\--------------------------------------------------

[已发送]     19:55

一切都好吗？

_[_ _草稿]     23:12_

_该死的，回我短信。求你_

_[_ _草稿]     23:27_

_我需要_

_[_ _草稿]     23:28_

_求你_

\--------------------------------------------------

[已发送]     20:17

喂，回我的短信

[已发送]     20:24

已经两天了，没有短信，没有邮件，你还好吗？

Sherlock     20:41

好

[已发送]     20:45

好？那是什么意思？你不回我短信，但你还好？

Sherlock     20:47

就是这个意思，我还好，John。我只是在公寓里一直有事做而已，你知道的，实验，对付Hudson太太，和Mycroft斗争。一切照常。

[已发送]     20:51

我在过这个假期，我在度假，新西兰好极了。

[已发送]     20:52

没做什么危险的事？别把租金里的水电费用太多了，现在这已经够Hudson太太受的了。

[已发送]     20:53

没有案子？

Sherlock     20:53

没有案子。

Sherlock     20:54

也没有造成任何危险，别担心公寓了。

Sherlock     20:55

相比于和我发短信，你不是该在享受假期吗？

_[_ _草稿]     20:56_

_我不担心公寓。_

[已发送]     20:59

那就好。

[已发送]     20:59

我可以一心多用，我在等Sarah从厕所出来，马上我们就要去海滩了。

[已发送]     21:01

只是想问问你，我一段时间没和你说话了。

Sherlock     21:27

好吧，我说了我很忙。

[已发送]     21:28

那好，我月底之前就回来。出了什么事就给我发短信，或者写邮件也可以。

[已发送]     21:29

别在我不在的时候做蠢事。

Sherlock     21:30

蠢事？不可能，我从不做愚蠢的事。或许危险、大胆、轻率，但肯定不蠢。

_[_ _草稿]     21:31_

_别这样，别表现得像个_

Sherlock     21:31

什么也不会发生，去享受你的假期好了，别再担心。John，我能照顾好我自己。

_[_ _草稿]     21:33_

_我知道你能，我只是_

[已发送]     21:35

晚安Sherlock，我们之后再聊。

Sherlock     21:36

早安，John。

_[_ _草稿]     22:01_

_我希望_


	28. Sherlock – 和Hudson太太的邮件

**_发给mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 2 May, 15:18_ **

John和Sarah分手了。

Sherlock Holmes

 

**_来自mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 2 May, 15:24_ **

那可怜的孩子伤心吗？对他好一点，Sherlock。

 

**_发给mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 2 May, 15:25_ **

我对他很好。

但我不该做些什么吗？人是不是都会做些什么？

Sherlock Holmes

 

**_来自mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 2 May, 15:33_ **

如果你要做些什么，做些为他着想的事。比如给他做顿晚饭或是买点他喜欢的，但说实话你只要在那儿就好了。

亲爱的，我马上要走了，和妹妹一起出去吃晚饭。

照顾好John。

 

 

 


	29. John – 和Mycroft Holmes的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John之后将这件事在怪胎翻译员中更详细地描述。

[已发送]     2:56

我需要缝合包、麻醉药、2剂口服10毫克吗啡、纱布、绷带、和一个冰敷包，到贝克街越快越好

Mycroft     2:59

Watson医生，一般人需要这些东西的时候会去医院。

Mycroft     3:04

什么样的案子需要你们穿成忍者的样子到处跑？这或许历史上不准确，文化上也不敏感。

[已发送]     3:06

我愿意和你讨论这些话题，但你弟弟头上的伤口正在流血。所以如果你能把这些留到今晚，先把我需要的东西给我， 我们都会很感谢你

Mycroft     3:07

头上的伤口？他需要医院，而不是浴缸里弗兰肯斯坦式的缝合。

[已发送]     3:09

当我这么说时候，他把我锁在了浴室外面。

[已发送]     3:10

看来被强行送进急诊室不是个好话题

[已发送]     3:10

但你现在什么也不知道对吧。

Mycroft     3:12

Sherlock不喜欢急诊室的原因是他们会使用麻醉，而这不就是我们 担心的吗？

[已发送]     3:16

不你他妈别管这个了。他一个人被锁在浴室里，只能用毛巾捂着伤口，直到你把东西给我送来，我现在无计可施。

[已发送]     3:17

还有你敢不给我吗啡。

Mycroft     3:18

告诉我他有没有吃。

Mycroft     3:20

我很惊讶你们的客户之一竟然能造成这么大的伤害。尤其是这个：Christopher Melas？

[已发送]     3:22

他本来只被打了几拳，没什么太严重的。但Sherlock跌倒时撞到了头，他还把自己锁在浴室里，所以我看不到伤口有多严重，我甚至不知道他有没有脑震荡。

_[_ _草稿]     3:24_

_但他在和我说话，如果他不出声，我就要把他卧室的窗户砸开了，那样虽然很模糊，但我能看见他。他看起来像是在决定是否相信我。_

[已发送]     4:51

谢谢。


	30. Sherlock – 网页内容保存至草稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在John发布斑点带子之后。

你们为什么都觉得John的网站比我的有趣？他的博客里全是我们一起解决的案子的过度浪漫化版本。那真的是你们想看的吗？就没人对我们所做的事情背后真正的科学感兴趣？我想也是，因为没有人看我上周发的详细烟灰分析，我该把那篇撤下来。

John说根本没人看这个网站，他觉得没人在乎我写的任何东西，但他搞错了重点。我知道这里发布的许多内容都超乎了你们绝大多数人能理解的范围，但这世上总有人对其中的逻辑、现象和真正的科学感兴趣。John似乎不这么想，但我也不知道他的观点有什么重要性，我是说，这根本不重要。我不在乎他怎么想，但如果你们都对他博客上的内容更感兴趣，我或许就再也不用在这个网站上发任何东西了。如果你们需要什么，你们可以直接通过他愚蠢的博客联系我们，毕竟他的博客看起来那么受欢迎。


	31. John – 保存至草稿的博文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在John发布斑点带子之后。

就是这样了，你知道的。我可以一辈子都这样，和Sherlock Holmes一起东奔西走，虽然酬劳挺糟糕的。这很危险，但他做的事情很重要，他做事的方式也很了不起。

我知道我不能发表这个，但我想把这些写下来，看看它们出现在屏幕上是什么样子。我想了很久，只是想看看它们的样子，而这里似乎是我这么做最安全的地方。

我们在调查Julia Stoner的案子，他要我和他一起到她的公寓里来住。Sherlock Holmes要我和他一起睡在她的床上。

我在博文里说我会睡在地上，但我不知道自己到底会怎么办。这其实不重要了，因为Helen也在，她说在Julia睡觉前会先洗个澡，然后就这样了，但是Sherlock在路上推理出了我更想睡在床的左侧。左撇子什么的。他说“这是件好事，因为我更喜欢睡在右边。“就好像他真觉得我们会睡在同一张床上。然后我们到那儿看见了床，那是张双人床，不太大，然后我想着把衣服脱得只剩背心和短裤，就像这真的会发生一样，也不是什么大不了的事。这不应该是什么重要的事情，我要是知道他那时候在想什么，或许这一切就都说得通了。

然后下面就是我想写的，我不希望任何其他人看到，但我需要把它写下来。白纸黑字地写下来，看看这到底是什么样子。

我想和Sherlock一起躺在那张床上。

这和性无关，我甚至不知道Sherlock对那种事是否感兴趣。但那样他就暖和了，我有点想知道他是不是也是这样。你知道的，当你和别人睡在一起，你早晨醒来时他们闻起来很温暖，这是他们散发出的气息吗？那就是我当时在想的。

所以我想知道。

这一点也没有帮我理清思绪。


	32. Sherlock – John博文下的评论保存至草稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John的博文《帽子男和罗宾》下的评论。

John，你说对了。我不惊讶，你也没什么可惊讶的。你的博客为我们吸引的注意太多了。如果罪犯们能认出我的和你的脸，我还怎么获得信息？这就是私人侦探不会公开发表照片的原因，重点就在匿名。如果所有人都知道我们是谁，我们的工作难度就会加大。这不仅是案件，现在当我们不在工作的时候，陌生人会走上来和我们打招呼，非常可恨。昨晚那个可恶的女人打断了我们的晚餐，就为了和我们一起拍张照。看在上帝的份上，你希望我们去哪里都被人伏击吗？人们不应该打断我们用餐或是在路上拦住我们，这太愚蠢了，让我们有自己的私人生活是个过分要求吗？不，这都是因为你的博客，所有人都觉得他们认识我，认识我们。他们觉得是理所当然——演绎、尖刻的反驳和你在那个蠢博客上描述的关于我的一切。更蠢的是我必须照做，至少在公众面前。不是因为他们觉得理所当然，而是因为我除此之外不知道还能怎么办，John，至少在他们面前。在他们所有人面前，我必须得是Sherlock Holmes，咨询侦探。我必须得永远聪明、敏锐、口齿伶俐，而且现在我还得戴那个该死的帽子。可我有时只想和我的室友一起吃顿平静的晚饭，只想放松，只想做我自己，至少尽力去努力做一点，这依然不容易，但我在为你尝试。因为我知道啊我到底在写什么我在说什么我不能发这条愚蠢的愚蠢的


	33. Sherlock – 保存至手机的笔记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当Sherlock被下药时。

别让John被

别让其他人伤害john

枪抵上Joohn的脑袋一点也不好

停下

必须把他保护得更好

 

*由于药物的影响，Sherlock打错了许多单词


	34. John – 保存至草稿的博文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当Sherlock被下药时。

草稿里的文章越来越多了，但我不在乎。在草稿里写似乎比写在公寓里的任何一张纸上都要安全。Sherlock能黑进博客，但他不看草稿。

Sherlock，他现在被下药了。Irene Adler用什么东西把他打晕了，然后给他下了药，没说是什么东西，也没说是什么剂量，就像给一个曾经的瘾君子下药没有一点问题一样。或许她不知道，但谁会做这样的事？我们当然都被袭击过，这就是我们工作的本质，但从来没有这些药物。这些感觉很私人，太像家了。Lestrade帮我把他弄回家，放到床上，所以我现在自然就坐在厨房里，没休息，没做任何有趣的事，就只是等着，万一他醒来需要什么。我不断地告诉自己我现在太蠢了，他是个成年人，这点药他一定能撑得住。但不知道药的品种和剂量时，我无法撒手不管。


	35. Sherlock - John博文下的评论保存至草稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John的博文《皇室传唤》下的评论。

兴趣？我还以为你比这更了解我呢，John，像往常一样，你似乎又只是在看，而没有观察。


	36. Sherlock – 和那个女人的短信

那个女人     21:14

下次见，Holmes先生

\--------------------------------------------------

那个女人     9:38

早安，Holmes先生

那个女人     9:38

感觉好些了？

那个女人     9:39

我很好，既然你没问

那个女人     16:52

我们可以一起吃晚餐。

\--------------------------------------------------

那个女人     17:17

为什么无视我，Holmes先生？

那个女人     17:21

我们一起吃晚餐吧。

\--------------------------------------------------

那个女人     8:25

我今晚有空，我们可以一起吃晚餐。

\--------------------------------------------------

那个女人     16:45

报纸上又有一张你戴猎鹿帽的照片。

那个女人     16:45

你看起来相当英俊。

那个女人     16:45

我不饿，但我们可以一起吃晚餐。

\--------------------------------------------------

那个女人     19:33

我在旅店里无聊了，你来和我一起吃晚餐。

\--------------------------------------------------

那个女人     18:01

我看到许多和你有关的东西。

那个女人     18:02

John的博客太有趣了。我想他比我更喜欢你，一起吃晚餐吧。

_[_ _草稿]     18:02_

_看在上帝的份上，别把John_ _扯进你在搞的什么东西里，你不知道_

_[_ _草稿]     18:04_

_为什么所有人都觉得他_

_[_ _草稿]     18:21_

_我甚至不知道他_


	37. John – 夹在一本旧《英国医学期刊》里的手写字条

周二上午 \- 3

周二晚上 \- 1

周三晚上 \- 2

\-----

至少6条？

周日上午 \- 1 （真希望我这辈子再也不必在早晨9点之前听到那声音了）

周三下午 \- 3

周日晚上 \- 1

+6

\-----

11

周四又来2条+昨晚三条 = 16

周五 \- 2 （离上一个已经两周了——估计我不该抱有期待）

周六 \- 4

周日 \- 2 （她这周末肯定无聊了！现在24条）

万圣节又是6条 （六！！六！？666？这是个玩笑吗）

周三、周四、周五各一条 = 33

21号周日2条 \- 35

23号周二2条 – 共 37条

周五 \- 40

周一 \- 2

周三 \- 2

周四 & 周五 \- 2 - 48 （让我想把手机抢过来砸了）

我们调查六个撒切尔夫人像时又收到四条——差点把它扔到泰晤士河里。他短时间内收到好几条时心情很不好，晚上发博文时收到3条。55条。

还以为他要把小提琴弄坏。

22 Dec - 1

平安夜1条 \- 57

看来这是最后一条了

 


	38. Sherlock – 观察笔记，多个文件

**观察文件编号：** JW-2010-042

  * John和他这段时间的女朋友（应该是个老师）分手了。（对谁都好，她很无聊。）



（他值得更好的。）

 

 

 

 **观察文件编号：** IA-2010-003

 **状态：** 死亡

**综合记录：**

  * 对象死于头部收到的钝器重击，研究者辨认了尸体的身份。对象的脸部几乎无法辨认，但与研究者记忆中的形象吻合，身体测量数据可供确认。而且，对象将手机寄给了研究者，她只会在自己的情况非常极端的情况下这么做。



 

这就是当追赶你的人终于追上你时发生的事情。她很聪明、机警，知道该怎样躲藏、怎样说谎、怎样不相信任何人，但她还是死了。她死了，当他终于

在我身上会发生什么

在John身上会发生什么？

那是她，是她躺在石版上。但我只看见深蓝色的眼睛和金色的头发，矮小却坚定的身影，我无法驱走这个画面，我做不到，它还在那里，还在。

然后就是Mycroft——所有人都会死，所有心都会碎。我知道，他也说过足够多遍了。这就是我为什么还会这么做，把自己从这些事情里抽离出来。一直都有效的，这么长时间，一直都有效的，但

 

 

 

 **观察文件编号：** MHu-2010-013

**综合记录：**

  * 对象被CIA特工的枪口指着，John建议她先离开一段时间，但她最好留在这里，我们可以观察是否有持续的身体或心理影响。
  * 虽然对象可以在某种程度上支撑住自己，研究者必须尽力防止她处于这样的情况下。由于这完全是我的错，他们利用她来捉住我，又是一个泳池事件。关心不是件好事，关心不是件好事，不是，不是，如果他们真的伤害了她，或是John，如果是John而不是她，如果



 

 

 

 **观察文件编号：** IA-2010-004

 **状态：** 存活

**综合记录：**

  * 对象假死以摆脱追杀，符合逻辑的策略，有一定潜力，虽然如果她让自己死得超过一个星期，且不在John面前出现会更好。



 

她为什么那么说？为什么？我们不是一对，我们不是。John的否认是对的。我们不是一对。她说我们是。怎么可能？不，我们不是。

我不

John不觉得

他觉得吗？

不，不，他说了，很显然，他不是同性恋。很显然，他和女人约会，他不是同性恋。他对这个不感兴趣，但不是同性恋也不代表就是异性恋。所以或许

我不知道我不知道我不知道我不知道

那是什么意思？

但这又有什么关系？

不重要，这没什么，我不这样想

啊我在骗谁？我显然对他有某种感情

朋友？我不知道，显然不止是这些。某种合理的？？？兴趣

看看我们俩

这就是她说的，看看我们俩。

她的兴趣从一开始就很明显。但是John，他不是

他是吗？

 

 

 

 **观察文件编号：** JW-2011-001

两星期前和Irene的对话发生后，他再也没有提起过。他一定知道我听见了他们的谈话，他为什么什么也不说？他感到难为情吗？他觉得我想错了吗？我想错了吗？我甚至都不知道我在想什么，所以我怎么可能想错？为什么这些会这么该死的难？这太蠢了，如果他什么也不想说，那也好。我不会删掉这个，但他如果不想谈这个，也行。或许这样更好，所有事情都可以回归正常。什么也没变，不是吗？我不知道，不，什么也没变，一切都好。我们就像以前一样下去，或许随着时间推移，一切都会变得清晰。或者不会，我会被困在这样的地狱里直到崩溃。人们怎么做到的？人们怎么能够走向另一个人，说我觉得我或许喜欢你，只有一点儿，比朋友多一点，有的善于言辞的人知道别人怎么暗示这个：或许，也许，有那么一点可能性你也喜欢我，我只想要知道这是不是真的。其他人——蠢人，每天都会遇见的普通人一直都在做这样的事。那它怎么会这么难？ 

不，停下，就这样吧。他不想谈这个，他希望一切照常。就这样吧。或许这就是好朋友该有的样子。我不知道——没有可比较的。所以可能就是这样，可能不是。或许他也有什么感觉，但这不重要，因为如果他不想说，我提起这个只会把他推得更远。我会顺其自然，继续观察直到得出结论。

 

 

 

别忘了在Angelo’s预订1月29日的餐位。

 


	39. John – 裤子口袋里的购物清单

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Irene Adler短暂地出现在Battersea电站的大约六周后。

鸡蛋

面条 \- H太太带了自己做的酱 \- 做通心粉？

马苏里拉奶酪 \- 通心粉

鸡肉

面包

蔬菜 – 西红柿/生菜/其他

~~ 橘子 ~~ 小柑橘

小吃 – 周一情人节 – 酸黄瓜/切达奶酪/坚果 – 他喜欢咸腰果 – 葡萄？

             巧克力？杏仁巧克力？

酒 – Sherlock喜欢红酒


	40. John – 保存至草稿的博文

她在公寓里，在他的床上。他的床上！躺在被子下面，就好像这就是她的地盘！头枕在他的枕头上！睡在右边！这快把我气疯了。

当我以为和她有关的整件事已经告一段落的时候，当我以为我们终于可以继续向前走的时候，她就躺在他的床上，穿着他的睡袍，挑逗一样地走来走去。我没打开带的酒，我不该在我自己家里感到不舒服的，难以置信。

我觉得Sherlock……喜欢她。他绝大多数时候不在乎别人怎么看他，但和她在一起时，他似乎一直在试图让她惊讶。他想要证明什么，我不确定是什么。她打过他一次，或许就是因为这个。她是个挑战，一个穿着高跟鞋的美丽挑战。我永远不


	41. Sherlock – 保存在Irene的手机上的手写字条

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John把Irene的手机给Sherlock的那一晚。

爱是危险而具有破坏性的

让思维迟钝

犯错

无法集中注意力

制造出可被利用的弱点

 

 

 

 

 那可能值得吗


	42. John – 保存至草稿的博文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John把Irene Adler的文件还给Mycroft之后。

Irene Adler已经消失了。Mycroft说她是对Sherlock来说“重要的那个女人“。我说那太蠢了，他到最后都恨她，但当我在他面前提到她的名字时，他几乎连坐都坐不住。我一说这和她有关，他就像是，怎么回事，她回来了吗？他留下了她的手机，即使里面什么都没有。非常像是个高功能反社会患者，留下一个你按照推测根本不在乎是否还会再见的女人的纪念品，按照推测。他最后说她爱他，这就是他解出谜底的方式。但或许他知道，是因为他也明白自己对她的感情。或许他只有在自己也有同样感情的时候才能明白。那我就该感到庆幸了，这里的事情简单了不少。


	43. John - 塞在John睡袍内侧的手写字条

没有香烟的第3天

 

永远、永远、永远、永远

不要在他戒烟的时候

尝试Cluedo（某纸上推理游戏）


	44. Sherlock –从笔记本上撕下的纸，塞在开膛手杰克的日记里

3天8个小时

  8.5个小时我他妈怎么会让John说服我这么做？

8.75个小时

        我只想要一根，或许他会让我抽一根。

10小时。 Cluedo有帮助，能转移注意力。但现在John生气了，说受害者不可能是嫌犯。他当然是错的，他错了，而且很生气。我说他错让他更生气了。生气的John让我需要一根烟。或许……

                                  不，他依然很生气，我依然没有烟。

 

我为什么让他把烟藏起来？

      14小时

 

14.125小时我恨这个我恨这个我恨这个我恨这个我恨这个

 

香烟不在的地方：

· 头骨

· 拖鞋

· 书桌抽屉

·John的床头柜

· 我的床头柜

·John放枪的保险柜

· 茶壶（好的那个，还没看每天用的那个，不，也不在那里

· 我任何一件睡袍的口袋

·John的睡袍口袋

 

17.625小时 – John想要去Angelo’s吃晚饭。我知道他觉得这能转移我的注意力，这不可能。

好吧这确实转移了我的注意力

20小时

我为什么同意为他这么做？

太可怕了

如果这不会惹恼John，我想我现在会为了一根烟威胁要谋杀一个人。

 

John说缺少尼古丁并不是谋杀的理由。

更正：John说我缺少尼古丁可以成为我谋杀的理由。那他为什么生气？受害的又不是他。

 

21小时 – 如果是别人

23.5小时

     24小时，又是新的一天，最糟糕的一天

 

为了John

我能为John这么做

我能


	45. John – 和Harry的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John和Sherlock刚到Dartmoor的时候

Harry     15:44

明天要一起吃午饭吗？

[已发送]     15:48

我靠。抱歉，我们能改天吗？我不得不先离开几天。

Harry     15:50

你不得不？Sherlock把你的胳膊折了吗？

哈哈！！！

[已发送]     15:53

我们在调查一个案子。我不知道我们要离开多久，但等我们回伦敦的时候我会给你发短信。

Harry     15:54

你在哪儿？

[已发送]     15:55

Dartmoor，我们回家时我给你发短信。

Harry     15:57

什么样的案子会让你去dartmoor？调查哪家旅馆最好吗？

[已发送]     16:00

这不是度假。

Harry     16:03

但你们住在旅馆吗？

[已发送]     16:06

我们住在哪里和你无关。

Harry     16:07

即使不在伦敦这也是同性恋，你知道吧？直接承认好了。

_[_ _草稿]     16:10_

_你想要我说什么？？是啊，我完全被他弄得神魂颠倒了，即使他根本不在乎？是啊，他在荒野上看起来格外英俊，即使我不能碰他？是，我为他们不能给我们双人间感到失望？我不能_

_[_ _草稿]     16:12_

_我要去_

[已发送]     16:13

Harry我不是同性恋，在伦敦不是，别的地方也不是。别说了。

[已发送]     16:14

我回伦敦就给你发短信。


	46. Sherlock – Sherlock笔记本上的手写笔记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Sherlock看见猎犬之后，他正在等John从 Henry Knight家回Cross Keys酒吧

这怎么可能？你怎么可能看见你知道并不在那里的东西？一只红眼的巨犬？那不是真的，不可能。那么什么是可能？

在Baskerville实验中逃脱的

不太可能，那里的封闭条件已经尽可能好了，逃脱不太可能，如果真有什么东西逃脱了，那现在也应该已经被重新捉住，而不是变成当地荒野的怪谈。不，这一定不是来自Baskerville，那它是什么？它必须得是什么，什么更有可能为真的。

           除非我真的出现了幻觉，但Henry说他也看见了。

群体幻觉？

药物是最有可能的因素，但是在哪里？食物和饮料是最有可能的下药途径，但我们并没有一起吃过任何东西。 可能是我们分别吃/喝的东西，但是巧合的成分太高了。什么人在整个村子的饮用水里下了药？药就会在咖啡、茶和任何有水的东西里。这可以解释为什么这么多人都说见过或听到过猎犬。但John看不见，可我们吃的和喝的都一样。？？？

？？？？？？？？？？

 

如果

如果这真的只是我产生了幻觉呢？没有药物，交感神经幻觉。Henry在脑海中会重现他父亲死去的那晚，想象猎犬就在山谷里。而这也引起了我的幻觉。

？

但那就意味着我不能相信我亲眼所见的，我的大脑可能会被欺骗，看见它想要看见，希望在那里的东西。

如果我的大脑可以被这样轻易的欺骗，这意味着什么？

如果我无法相信我的大脑能提供真实准确的观察结果，我还能解开这个谜团吗？我能解开任何谜团吗？

我之前演绎的是否正确？如果我的大脑只是看见了想象中的事物以填补缺少的部分？

我还可能想象出了什么？

 

John

那 John呢？是不是也是我想象出他或许

 

看起来的样子

当他站得很近时气氛的变化

我是不是只看见了我想要看见的？

我能相信什么

            什么是真的？

？？

我该怎样辨别什么是真的，什么不是


	47. Sherlock – 和John的短信

_[_ _草稿]     19:18_

_你不在房间，你去散步了吗？_

_[_ _草稿]     19:27_

_如果你在黑暗中散步，小心_

_[_ _草稿]     19:51_

_你已经出去一会儿了，你还好吗？我要回去在酒吧里等了。_

_[_ _草稿]     19:59_

_对不起，我不是真的那么想。_

_[_ _草稿]     20:01_

_我不该这么说的，我慌了，对不起。我只是不知道你想要什么，你想要什么，John_ _？你想要_

[已发送]     20:02

Henry的心理医生在Cross Keys酒吧

John     20:02

所以呢？

[已发送]     20:03

去采访她？

John     20:04

为什么？

_[_ _草稿]     20:04_

_她似乎是你喜欢的类型。我只是觉得_

[已发送]     20:06

发送图片……


	48. John – 和Sherlock的短信

 

Sherlock     20:02

Henry的心理医生在Cross Keys酒吧

[已发送]     20:02

所以呢？

Sherlock     20:03

去采访她？

[已发送]     20:04

为什么？

Sherlock     20:06

下载图片……

_[_ _草稿]     20:08_

_你不必_

_[_ _草稿]     20:09_

_你能别试图给我介绍女人作为道歉？这_

_[_ _草稿]     20:14_

_但我也会，虽然你肯定不会去。_


	49. John – John笔记本上被揉皱的一页

~~U M Q R A~~ ~~？？？？ ~~

光的导体？？

那是他头上冒出来的灯泡吗？

我是个傻瓜但是个有启迪作用的傻瓜？

真希望我知道这他妈是什么意思


	50. John – 和Mycroft Holmes的短信

[已发送]     9:22

你他妈在干吗？把Lestrade派过来？他不需要保姆，他有我。

Mycroft     9:24

没错，你帮助他闯进一个高机密的军事基地以询问一位科学家荧光兔子的事情。

Mycroft     9:25

你显然没能缓和局势。

[已发送]     9:26

你从来没相信过他吧？或者您的眼界已经太高了，根本看不到他所见的任何东西？

Mycroft     9:29

别在你一无所知的方面教育我。

[已发送]     9:31

你知道他为什么一开始不直接打电话询问你吗？他不相信你，他本来可以直接问你是否知道什么，但他不信任你，这样我们才不得不东奔西走。

[已发送]     9:33

把Greg派过来不会改善你们的关系。

Mycroft     9:35

我不需要他喜欢我，Watson医生。我只要他安全。

[已发送]     9:39

是吗？如果他有时候足够相信你，或许他会更容易安全。

_[_ _草稿]     9:41_

_而且他还有我，他即使不问我，只要他有需要，我也很高兴能保护他。或许之后也是这样。_


	51. Sherlock – 观察笔记，文件JW-2011-007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Henry Knight的案子告一段落之后。

**观察文件编号：** JW-2011-007

 

他被吓到了，John永远不该被吓到。他是个战士，是个在危险面前面不改色、眼睛一眨都不眨、开枪时连手都不会抖的人。但他这次被吓到了，合理地被吓到了。我不该这么做，我早该明白这是个多么糟糕的主意，但我以为为了解开这个案子，我应该这么做。我曾以为我是对的，把他拉进来能帮助我破案。这确实有帮助，但我对他做了那样的事，吓到了他，我永远不该让他处于那样的位置。这不值得。

 

不要在John身上做实验了。

再也不要 

他值得的更多，他值得的更好。


	52. John – 和Harry的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：酒精提及。   
> John和Sherlock回伦敦时。

[已发送]     11:31

我今晚回伦敦。明天一起吃午饭？

Harry     11:40

很快啊

Harry     11:41

不像是个假 期

[已发送]     11:43

这不是个假期，我们在调查案子。现在案子结束了，我们才回来。

Harry     11:46

好吧哪 里都不 像家对吧？当你和对的人在一起

[已发送]     11:49

你在哪里？

Harry     11:54

在家，Johnnnny，看你多幸运。他和你住在一起，你总能看着他。

Harry     11:57

他们离开时更可怕。

[已发送]     12:01

我在路上，但两个小时之后才能到。在我到之前别再开另一瓶酒了。

Harry     12:03

如果我知道她不爱我那还好些但她说她爱我，她爱我但还是离开了。

Harry     12:05

人怎么可能爱你却离开？

[已发送]     12:07

有时候事情没那么简单。

Harry     12:08

你知道最疯狂的是什么吗？我依然希望她开心，我一直在想，希望她在那里比跟我在一起更开心，是我让她伤心。

[已发送]     12:10

我快到了，喝点水。

Harry     12:12

你真蠢，他和你在一起，你却无所作为。

[已发送]     12:28

我要是做任何事，他就不会在这儿了。

Harry     12:34

从街角那家店带点披萨，我有啤酒

[已发送]     12:41

好，我马上到。


	53. Sherlock – 和Hudson太太的邮件

**_发给mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 5_ ** **_月18_ ** **_日, 12:37_ **

如果、假如说、我想做点容易又好吃的晚饭，我可以做什么？（我对着楼下喊了几声，但你没回答我。）

Sherlock Holmes

 

**_来自mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 5_ ** **_月18_ ** **_日, 16:51_ **

Sherlock，我不在家。我告诉你我这周末要去妹妹家，你怎么能在记住那么多事的同时忘记那么多？

如果你想给John做一顿简单而特殊的晚餐，可以做些意大利团子（你可以在意大利面旁边的货架上买）配香蒜酱。你只需要按照盒子上的指示把团子煮熟，然后拌上香蒜酱，在上面撒一些帕尔玛干酪就行了。

 

**_发给mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 5_ ** **_月18_ ** **_日, 16:54_ **

我没说这是为了John。

Sherlock Holmes

 

**_来自mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 5_ ** **_月18_ ** **_日, 16:56_ **

亲爱的，我知道。

 

**_发给mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 5_ ** **_月18_ ** **_日, 17:12_ **

我买香蒜酱就行了吗？或者我是要自己做？

Sherlock Holmes

 

**_来自mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 5_ ** **_月18_ ** **_日, 17:38_ **

你可以买小罐装的，或者如果你想要尝试，也可以自己做。只需要一点点油、一些柠檬汁、蒜、切碎的松仁和药草，我用的是欧芹和香葱，但你可以用罗勒或是你喜欢的别的东西。把它们放在一个碗里混合，尝一尝，直到它是你想要的味道。即使你买了罐装的酱，我确定John也会很感动的。

 

**_发给mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 5_ ** **_月18_ ** **_日, 17:39_ **

什么油？

还有我做饭不是为了感动John，我只是做饭而已，如果他恰好愿意吃点，那也好。如果他被感动了，那只是因为他会轻易被感动。我不是为了感动他才做饭。我们只是需要食物，而你又不在，所以当你不在的时候，我必须防止我们饿死。这就是我做饭的理由。有那么令人惊讶吗？你知道我会做饭，这是化学，基础科学，我当然知道怎么做饭。这就是我正在做的，做饭，不是为了John，只是做饭，为了食物。

Sherlock Holmes

 

**_来自mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 5_ ** **_月18_ ** **_日, 17:42_ **

当然，亲爱的，随便你说什么。

橄榄油。

 

**_发给mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 5_ ** **_月18_ ** **_日, 17:44_ **

谢谢。

Sherlock Holmes

 

**_来自mlhudson@gmail.co.uk, 5_ ** **_月19_ ** **_日, 9:21_ **

Sherlock，我很高兴能帮忙，看到你们中的一个能好好地做顿饭让我很开心。你们真的应该少吃点外卖了，那些对身体不好。你任何时候需要菜谱我都愿意帮忙。

John喜欢意大利团子吗？


	54. John – 和Greg Lestrade的短信

[已发送]     17:55

嘿，我知道Sherlock不会和你说这些，但你能别再让他出现在新闻稿上了吗？

[已发送]     17:56

我拒绝了那些和我们私人案件相关的，但他似乎总是被卷进去。

Lestrade     18:12

是啊，一切都还好吗？

Lestrade     18:13

但他从没提过这个

[已发送]     18:16

嗯一切都好，但是我们作为侦探有些太容易辨认了

_[_ _草稿]     18:17_

_而他真的觉得很不舒服_

_[_ _草稿]     18:17_

_他只是不喜欢出现在镁光灯前_

_[_ _草稿]     18:19_

_他不太喜欢那些_

[已发送]     18:20

而且不仅仅是这样，他就快要讨厌起这些来了，那时候一切就不怎么好看了。

Lestrade     18:22

那我们该为现在还好庆幸！

Lestrade     18:23

好吧我当然可以之后不再让他去，尤其是在出镜率会让你们陷入危险的情况下。

Lestrade     18:25

但他如果不喜欢，为什么要同意？

[已发送]     18:27

我不确定。

[已发送]     18:28

我想他不愿让任何人失望。


	55. Sherlock – 观察笔记，文件JW-2011-008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Moriarty闯进伦敦塔后

 

 **观察文件编号：** JW-2011-008

John很担忧，可以理解，事实上我也感到担忧。我不知道Moriarty到底在做什么，但不可能是好事。捉住Sherlock——如果还有什么别的，那简直可笑。但Moriarty是比我见过的任何罪犯都更神通广大的对手，而且他已经知道该如何抓住我。他在泳池说过了，他会把我的心烧出来。他那时就知道了，比我明白自己还要早。他知道该在哪里施加压力我才会屈服，这就是为什么Mycroft常说不要动心，太危险了。

最符合逻辑的做法是把John推开，这会让他成为目标的几率更小。我可以拒绝我们之间发生过的一切，再一次封闭自己。（不过我何时能真正拒绝他了？）我不知道他的想法酒究竟如何，但我知道那里一定有些什么，如果我推开他，他会受伤。这样值得吗？我不想给他带来痛苦，但如果这能保证他的安全

我不知道

我恨自己不知道的时候。这为什么会不合逻辑？情感为什么总是这么该死的复杂？

我希望他安全，这比一切都重要，John的生命值得保护。但我也想让他留下，这完全出于自私和愚蠢的感情，但我想让他留在我身边，一起破案、吃外卖的夜宵、和Hudson太太一起喝茶、应付我讨厌的哥哥的造访。 我想要他沉稳的准心和作为医生的护理，我想要他的赞扬、担忧和陪伴。他让我变成更好的人，并不只是做事，而是为人。我不想推开这些，推开他。我想要他留下，我想要他在我的生命中，我想要

这没有帮助，我还以为如果我写下来，或许我就能狠下心这么做。看到这一切写在纸上，逻辑会更加清晰，我就会更轻易地远离他。这毫无疑问是对他来说最好的选择，但我不知道自己能否下得了决心。

或许我不一定现在就要这么做，或许我可以等，试图弄清楚Moriarty到底想要什么。或许我能找到一种方法让我们都免于痛苦，我现在还不必有所行动。Moriarty正被拘捕，或许最后一切会不了了之。（不太可能，但只要还有一线希望，我就会顽固地继续期待）。如果某一天John的安危真的系于一线，那我会有勇气将他推得尽可能远。我会尽我所能保护他，但还不是现在。


	56. John – 保存至草稿的博文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在致命茶蜡事件发生后（虽然John在坠落之后才发布相关博文）。

 有时我真的会想Sherlock是不是不明白他在说什么，或者他只是为了得到回应才这么说。我并没为喜欢长时间泡澡感到尴尬，但这是你不会对别人提起的事情之一。我喜欢长时间泡澡不是我的事吗？这怎么了？

或许他不知道这是个问题是因为在我们解决完一个案子后，我去洗澡，坐在浴缸里泡上一会儿，视野会比较……模糊。少一些“掌控不了”的，多一些“就在手中的”，如果你明白我在说什么，但你当然不明白，因为我绝不会把这样的一句话发出去。但（至少在我看来）Sherlock还不知道这里有个草稿文件夹，所以我认为写下来不说出去是没问题的。这是我发现我经常做的一件事：在没人能看见的地方写。

总之，最令人尴尬之处在于如果他知道我在洗澡，我就不得不去想他是否知道我到底在浴缸里 _做_ 什么（泡澡和放松只占其中三分之二），然后我就会去想他是否知道我在做那件事的时候在想什么，他如果知道我在想什么，那这可能就是我这一生中听过最羞耻的话，因为他是他，而我是个傻瓜

不过他当然什么也没说过，所以如果他真的知道，这就意味着他在试图无视，假装什么也没发生过。啊我的天啊，我发誓再也不会在浴缸里撸了。


	57. Sherlock – 发表在留言板上的帖子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发表在一个友情/情感建议相关的留言板上。

apis-mellifera发表于2011年3月27日14:37

我是不是该告诉我的室友我（差不多）看到过他的裸体？

\------------------------------------------------------------

Anonymouse发表于2011年3月27日17:19

什么样的家伙才会偷窥室友

\------------------------------------------------------------

beautifulmoonlight发表于2011年3月27日18:24

什么叫“差不多”？你怎么可能差不多看到一个人的裸体？

\------------------------------------------------------------

apis-mellifera发表于2011年3月27日18:39

我们公寓里通向浴室的有两扇门——一扇在走廊，一扇在我的卧室。我卧室里那扇门上有磨砂玻璃窗。当他昨天早晨洗完澡出来的时候，我在卧室里透过窗户看见了。就像我说的，那是磨砂玻璃，所以我只是差不多看到了他的裸体。

\------------------------------------------------------------

lonewolf发表于2011年3月27日19:02

喜欢你所见的吗？

\------------------------------------------------------------

apis-mellifera发表于2011年3月27日19:11

这不相关。

\------------------------------------------------------------

lonewolf发表于2011年3月27日19:15

啊你喜欢！你肯定喜欢！

\------------------------------------------------------------

h8rz_guna_h8发表于2011年3月27日19:18

我靠你是个变态

我打赌你会一边想着你的室友一边撸

我打赌你就在那儿看着他撸

太他妈吓人了

\------------------------------------------------------------

apis-mellifera发表于2011年3月27日19:19

你的语言组织能力也很吓人。

\------------------------------------------------------------

beautifulmoonlight发表于2011年3月27日19:56

看起来你并不是故意要看他的。那我想他不知道你看到了？这样的话你就应该告诉他。如果我的室友“差不多”看到了我的裸体，我会想知道的。

\------------------------------------------------------------

apis-mellifera发表于2011年3月27日20:32

人在这样的情况下到底该怎么说？

\------------------------------------------------------------

inexcusablyhot发表于2011年3月27日22:11

我不值得，如果他知道你的卧室里有窗户，还在那里洗澡，那他可能想让你看到他的裸体。 ;)

\------------------------------------------------------------

no-one发表于2011年3月27日23:58

别告诉他！他会觉得你是在偷窥，然后你们之间的关系就很奇怪了。

而且如果你喜欢看的话，你告诉他之后你就再也看不到他洗完澡出来的样子了哈哈哈哈

\------------------------------------------------------------

h8rz_guna_h8发表于2011年3月28日1:07

你也是个变态！！！！！！

\------------------------------------------------------------

no-one发表于2011年3月28日1:44

h8rz_guna_h8，滚！

\------------------------------------------------------------

apis-mellifera发表于2011年3月28日8:53

但我不该和他坦诚相待吗？难道这不是该做的吗？

\------------------------------------------------------------

lost1084223发表于2011年3月28日10:18

室友有时会看到对方的裸体，这样的事时有发生，不是什么大不了的。他可能也看过你的裸体。

但如果你觉得一定要告诉他，只要说这不是有意的就行了，他估计根本不会在意。

除非你对他有某种感情什么的，那才比较尴尬。

\------------------------------------------------------------

lost1084223发表于2011年3月29日16:04

所以你告诉他了吗？

\------------------------------------------------------------

lost1084223发表于2011年3月30日12:49

我想知道之后发生了什么！

\------------------------------------------------------------

apis-mellifera发表于2011年3月30日17:31

我没告诉他。

就像你说的，这不是什么大不了的事。

\------------------------------------------------------------

lost1084223发表于2011年3月30日19:56

我的天，你喜欢他是不是？你一直在说你想告诉他，但你又没说！“不是什么大不了的事？”哈哈哈你绝对是迷上他了！


	58. John – 和Melissa Zhao的邮件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在进行东方快车谋杀案的调查时（虽然John在坠落之后才发布相关博文）。

 

**_来自somethingmiscellaneous@gmail.co.uk, 4_ ** **_月2_ ** **_日22:12_ **

Watson医生您好，您说如果我记得王先生去世那一晚的任何情况，我就该和您联系。我依然不记得听到或看到任何不正常的事，但我记得在11:15离开大堂之后，我去厨房洗盘子，然后魏厨师剩下了一些鸡肉炒饭，我们吃了一会儿才开始打扫。或许吃了十五到二十分钟？所以我快到午夜才回大堂，比我想象的时间要晚。

如果您有兴趣，或许我们明天可以一起喝杯咖啡再谈？ 谢了，Melissa

 

**_发给somethingmiscellaneous@gmail.co.uk, 4_ ** **_月3_ ** **_日1:48_ **

谢谢你Melissa，Sherlock今天做了些调查，如果我们需要更多的信息会再联系你。如果你还记得什么别的，也可以告诉我！

 

**_来自somethingmiscellaneous@gmail.co.uk, 4_ ** **_月3_ ** **_日10:44_ **

没问题！还有什么别的我能帮的吗？

 

**_发给somethingmiscellaneous@gmail.co.uk, 4_ ** **_月5_ ** **_日12:22_ **

抱歉我的回复晚了这么多。Sherlock觉得现有的证据不足以让他继续调查，大都会警察会进行独立调查。感谢你的帮助。

 

**_来自somethingmiscellaneous@gmail.co.uk, 5 April, 14:01_ **

哦，那太可惜了！或许警察能找到什么，但我觉得你们做的事情非常厉害。或许我们还是可以去喝杯咖啡，然后你可以和我多说一说？ x Melissa

 

_给somethingmiscellaneous@gmail.co.uk_ _的草稿，4_ _月6_ _日16:12_

抱歉，我想咖啡就不必了。我现在已经算是心有所属了。

 

**_发给somethingmiscellaneous@gmail.co.uk, 4_ ** **_月6_ ** **_日16:16_ **

抱歉，我想咖啡就不必了。


	59. Sherlock – 网页搜索历史

放松 小提琴 音乐     [1,220,000个搜索结果]

小提琴 音乐 放松 夜晚     [691,000个搜索结果]

小提琴 音乐 晚餐     [1,380,000个搜索结果]

小提琴 音乐 晚餐 约会     [241,000个搜索结果]

小提琴 音乐 约会     [12,900,000个搜索结果]

小提琴 音乐 浪漫     [2,170,000个搜索结果]

小提琴 音乐 浪漫 夜晚     [993,000个搜索结果]

小提琴 音乐 浪漫 晚餐     [221,000个搜索结果]

儒勒·马斯奈 沉思     [146,000个搜索结果]

马斯奈 沉思 冥想曲     [224,000个搜索结果]

马斯奈 沉思 冥想曲 小提琴谱     [19,700个搜索结果]


	60. John – 和Sherlock的短信

_[_ _草稿]     17:44_

_所以如果你不忙，_

_[_ _草稿]     17:45_

_我知道这不是你喜欢的，真的，人不是你喜欢的但_

_[_ _草稿]     17:52_

_听着，这非我所愿，但几个朋友邀请我星期三_

[已发送]     18:33

嘿，如果你周三晚上不忙，我有个生日聚会。不是什么大事。

[已发送]     18:34

你想来也可以来。

Sherlock     18:34

到底是什么样的聚会？

[已发送]     18:36

就是晚饭，酒，几个我一段时间没见的朋友。

[已发送]     18:38

我觉得他们中有人想见见你，Harry也会在，几个军队里的朋友。还有Stamford，你喜欢Stamford。

Sherlock     18:42

这是个希望让我更擅长社交的蹩脚尝试吗？

[已发送]     18:43

我可不敢，不，他们只是邀请了我，而且这又是我的生日，我以为你会来，不过如果你忙或是什么别的，那也没关系。

_[_ _草稿]     18:44_

_我更愿意只有我们两个人，但你不是个喜欢把生日小题大做的人，对吧？_

Sherlock     18:45

虽然这个聚会一定会很令人愉快，但我那晚很忙。抱歉，但我觉得我不能去了。

Sherlock     18:45

你会很晚才回来吗，或者你回来的时间并不晚？我不一定整个晚上都忙，或许等你回来时我已经在家了。

[已发送]     18:46

嗯，应该不会太迟。那我们在家里见。

_[_ _草稿]     18:47_

_或许我们可以做些什么？只有我们俩？_

[已发送]     18:47

我不在家的时候你要买点什么？我们有吃的吗，我是不是该带点中餐？

Sherlock     18:47

好，我不想错过给你生日礼物的机会。

Sherlock     18:47

天知道你永远不会让我忘记了，自从我忘记给你圣诞礼物之后。

Sherlock     18:48

今晚吃泰国菜吗？

[已发送]     18:48

你知道你圣诞节欠我两份，没人喜欢总欠债的人哦 ;)

[已发送]     18:50

夏洛特街上的那家？当然，一切照旧？

Sherlock     18:50

如果我不再讨论你坚持在短信中用标点作表情的问题，那能算一个礼物吗？

Sherlock     18:50

好，听起来不错，你知道我喜欢什么。

[已发送]     18:52

不，抱歉，这个不算，你得做得更好才行。

[已发送]     18:55

我很快回来。 


	61. Sherlock – 和John的短信

John     18:33

嘿，如果你周三晚上不忙，我有个生日聚会。不是什么大事。

John     18:34

你想来也可以来。

_[_ _草稿]     18:34_

_哦我还以为我们_

[已发送]     18:34

到底是什么样的聚会？

John     18:36

就是晚饭，酒，几个我一段时间没见的朋友。

John     18:38

我觉得他们中有人想见见你，Harry也会在，几个军队里的朋友。还有Stamford，你喜欢Stamford。

_[_ _草稿]     18:41_

_你确定这是你想要过生日的方式吗？和从你回家以来就再没和你联系过的人、你的酒鬼姐姐和Mike Stamford_ _待在一起？_

_[_ _草稿]     18:41_

_John_ _，我了解你，而这个连你也不会喜欢。你没那么喜爱社交。_

[已发送]     18:42

这是个希望让我更擅长社交的蹩脚尝试吗？

John     18:43

我可不敢，不，他们只是邀请了我，而且这又是我的生日，我以为你会来，不过如果你忙或是什么别的，那也没关系。

_[_ _草稿]     18:43_

_我当然想为你庆祝生日，但我知道这件事会变成什么样。他们现在或许都想认识我，但像其他人一样，他们很快就厌烦我了，然后我会毁了整个晚上。如果只有我们俩，那我可以接受。事实上不止是可以接受，但如果你更愿意_

[已发送]     18:45

虽然这个聚会一定会很令人愉快，但我那晚很忙。抱歉，但我觉得我不能去了。

[已发送]     18:45

你会很晚才回来吗，或者你回来的时间并不晚？我不一定整个晚上都忙，或许等你回来时我已经在家了。

_[_ _草稿]     18:46_

_或许我们俩可以做些什么，我觉得_

John     18:46

嗯，应该不会太迟。那我们在家里见。

John     18:47

我不在家的时候你要买点什么？我们有吃的吗，我是不是该带点中餐？

_[_ _草稿]     18:47_

_好，那就是个约会了。_

[已发送]     18:47

好，我不想错过给你生日礼物的机会。

[已发送]     18:47

天知道你永远不会让我忘记了，自从我忘记给你圣诞礼物之后。

[已发送]     18:48

今晚吃泰国菜吗？

John     18:48

你知道你圣诞节欠我两份，没人喜欢总欠债的人哦 ;)

John     18:50

夏洛特街上的那家？当然，一切照旧？

[已发送]     18:50

如果我不再讨论你坚持在短信中用标点作表情的问题，那能算一个礼物吗？

[已发送]     18:50

好，听起来不错，你知道我喜欢什么。

John     18:52

不，抱歉，这个不算，你得做得更好才行。

_[_ _草稿]     18:54_

_你真的不觉得我会做得更好吗？你的生日是这世界上为数不多的值得庆祝的日子。_

John     18:55

我很快回来。


	62. Sherlock – 打印的菜谱和手写的笔记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 手写的笔记是斜体，如果你是在手机上看，可能横向看更接近原方向。

**维多利亚三明治**

蛋糕：

200克细砂糖

200克软化黄油         _Hudson_ _太太说把黄油放几个小时软化_

打好的4个鸡蛋

200克自发面粉

1茶匙小苏打

2茶匙牛奶                           _先看有没有过期！_

 

馅料：

100克软化黄油

140克筛过的糖霜

几滴香草提取物           _Harry_ _是不是说过改用杏仁？_

170克 ~~草莓~~ 果酱         _John_ _的祖母一直用覆盆子酱_

糖霜，用来装饰

新鲜的覆盆子

 

_问Hudson_ _太太有没有这种纸_

把烤箱预热到190度，在两张20厘米的三明治锡纸上涂上黄油，放在不粘的烤盘垫纸上。把所有做蛋糕的原料倒在一个大碗里搅拌，直到变成光滑细软的糊状物。把糊状物分成两份放在锡纸上，用抹刀或勺子背把表面抚平，烤20分钟直到表面金黄，向下按时有弹性。放在冷却架上直到完全冷却。

_冷却架是什么？_

做馅料时，先把黄油打到光滑细腻，慢慢拌入糖霜，加入香草提取物。将馅料均匀涂在其中一片三明治上，涂上果酱后把另一片三明治覆盖在上面。食用之前在上面洒一点糖霜。

 

_用新鲜的覆盆子装饰在顶上（Harry_ _说它们应该在顶层的边缘绕成一圈，紧挨着却不互相碰到）_ _。_

 

 

_-_ _别忘了包好给John_ _的礼物_

 


	63. John – （差点没有）保存至草稿的博文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在John从生日聚会回家后。

今天是我的生日，我老了，挺老的，正在变老。我老了吗？你知道谁不老吗？Shelrock，他不那么老，有时候看起来依然非常年轻，他太光洁颀长了吗？谁在他这个年龄长成这个样子？不可思议。

他本该来我的生日聚会的，但他撒了谎，说他很忙。我希望他没这么做，他本可以在那里推理出我所有军队里的朋友的。我想他们会喜欢他的，但他不一定喜欢他们。他有时候不太擅长和人相处，我觉得他会紧张，是因为压力？但他给我做了个蛋糕，一个完美的蛋糕。一开始我以为是Harry做的，因为那是祖母曾经做过的类型，但他说是他做的，然后我看到了厨房，相信了他。蛋糕很完美，他的脸上沾了些糖霜，我差点就伸出手想帮他擦去，但在最后一秒我想起我们不是这样的。

他说早晨会给我生日礼物，但我真正想要的是他上来给我一个晚安吻

不可能发生，但人总可以做梦


	64. Sherlock – 和John的短信

_[_ _草稿]     11:21_

_你在做什么？_

_[_ _草稿]     11:22_

_我很无聊。_

_[_ _草稿]     11:24_

_我们需要牛奶吗？我过会儿回家的时候可以顺路去商店。_

[已发送]     11:26

我们今天收到包裹了吗？

[已发送]     11:26

我在等那一单老鼠脾脏。

John     11:27

不。

John     11:28

没，我们今天没收到包裹，别想了，你别想把老鼠脾脏放在我们的冰箱里。

[已发送]     11:29

为什么不行？我会把它们放在封闭的包装盒里。上次那包脚趾的事故不会再发生了。

[已发送]     11:29

而我依然认为那不是我的错。我怎么知道它会漏得到处都是？

[已发送]     11:30

你应该向乐购投诉它们的食品储藏袋质量太差。

John     11:32

我正在向住在这里的天才投诉，他的选择性记忆意味着我不得不把半腐烂的脚趾从蔬菜保鲜盒里清理出去。

John     11:34

你到底在哪儿？今天早晨我找过你，但你已经走了。

_[_ _草稿]     11:34_

_巴茨，本来打算叫醒你的，但我知道你在周六会睡懒觉，不想打扰你。_

[已发送]     11:35

巴茨，分析我们在酒店房间找到的那点泥土。

[已发送]     11:36

要有一会儿不动。你今天做了什么事？垃圾电视？一本糟糕的犯罪小说？或者是洗一个长长的澡？

John     11:39

都是好建议，但是不，我在写上周的那个案子，Mycroft让我不要写的那个。

John     11:40

想看看他要花多久才能删掉。

[已发送]     11:42

我确定他现在对你的博客更新已经有短信提示了，所以不幸的是这最多需要几分钟。但以此来烦他也很值得。

_[_ _草稿]     11:42_

_你在这方面很有本事，而我却_

[已发送]     11:43

我觉得看着你惹恼他比我自己做还有意思。

John     11:44

快点，你也装上更新提醒，你可以给他计时。

_[_ _草稿]     11:44_

_你真的很懂怎么抓住别人的心，是吗？_

[已发送]     11:45

John，这个主意好到我都快要发一个愚蠢的标点表情了。

Sherlock     11:46

正在装，让我们看看他是不是变慢了。

John     11:50

;)

John     11:51

好，我发了。

John     11:53

你那边大概还要多久？

[已发送]     11:55

可能要三十分钟左右。怎么了？你有什么计划吗？

John     11:58

我没有任何计划，但我觉得我们或许可以出去做些什么。

John     12:01

或者待在家里做些什么别的，我想我和你一样无聊。你应该回来给我找点事做。

_[_ _草稿]     12:03_

_我_

_[_ _草稿]     12:03_

_那是个暗示吗_

_[_ _草稿]     12:05_

_你想做什么？_

_[_ _草稿]     12:05_

_我非常愿意给你找点事做，或者不不不不你不能发这个给他，为什么这么难？我该怎么说是的John_ _我理解了你上条短信里的暗示，如果真的是这个意思，我非常愿意和你一起参与那样的活动_

[已发送]     12:08

我愿意待在家里，做你想做的任何事。只要告诉我你的打算就行。

[草稿]     12:18

John？

John     12:20

顺便说一句，你看到了吗？Mycroft花了将近十五分钟，我很惊讶。

John     12:21

那我们看一两部电影吧，我们可以连着看，弄点爆米花，把窗帘拉上，别接任何案子。这听起来很有趣。

_[_ _草稿]     12:23_

_我们能像上次一样裹在一条毯子里吗？我喜欢那样。_

[已发送]     12:27

把爆米花打开，把沙发捂热。我就要走了，很快就到家。


	65. John – 和Sherlock的短信

Sherlock     11:26

我们今天收到包裹了吗？

Sherlock     11:26

我在等那一单老鼠脾脏。

[已发送]     11:27

不。

[已发送]     11:28

没，我们今天没收到包裹，别想了，你别想把老鼠脾脏放在我们的冰箱里。

Sherlock     11:29

为什么不行？我会把它们放在封闭的包装盒里。上次那包脚趾的事故不会再发生了。

Sherlock     11:29

而我依然认为那不是我的错。我怎么知道它会漏得到处都是？

Sherlock     11:30

你应该向乐购投诉它们的食品储藏袋质量太差。

[已发送]     11:32

我正在向住在这里的天才投诉，他的选择性记忆意味着我不得不把半腐烂的脚趾从蔬菜保鲜盒里清理出去。

[已发送]     11:34

你到底在哪儿？今天早晨我找过你，但你已经走了。

Sherlock     11:35

巴茨，分析我们在酒店房间找到的那点泥土。

Sherlock     11:36

要有一会儿不动。你今天做了什么事？垃圾电视？一本糟糕的犯罪小说？或者是洗一个长长的澡？

[已发送]     11:39

都是好建议，但是不，我在写上周的那个案子，Mycroft让我不要写的那个。

[已发送]     11:40

想看看他要花多久才能删掉。

Sherlock     11:42

我确定他现在对你的博客更新已经有短信提示了，所以不幸的是这最多需要几分钟。但以此来烦他也很值得。

_[_ _草稿]     11:42_

_你喜欢我去烦他，这就是我这么做的原因。_

Sherlock     11:43

我觉得看着你惹恼他比我自己做还有意思。

[已发送]     11:44

快点，你也装上更新提醒，你可以给他计时。

Sherlock     11:45

John，这个主意好到我都快要发一个愚蠢的标点表情了。

Sherlock     11:46

正在装，让我们看看他是不是变慢了。

 [已发送]     11:50

;)

[已发送]     11:51

好，我发了。

[已发送]     11:53

你那边大概还要多久？

Sherlock     11:55

可能要三十分钟左右。怎么了？你有什么计划吗？

_[_ _草稿]     11:56_

_天呐，你大概根本不知道这听起来是什么样子，是吗？你听起来就像我打算把你带到楼下，给你看我昨晚梦到了什么。_

[已发送]     11:58

我没有任何计划，但我觉得我们或许可以出去做些什么。

[已发送]     12:01

或者待在家里做些什么别的，我想我和你一样无聊。你应该回来给我找点事做。

_[_ _草稿]     12:03_

_我不是这个意思_

_[_ _草稿]     12:04_

_抱歉，我的天，完蛋了_

Sherlock 12:08

我愿意待在家里，做你想做的任何事。只要告诉我你的打算就行。

_[_ _草稿]     12:09_

_你是不是在_

_[_ _草稿]     12:10_

_我不知道你是不是_

_[_ _草稿]     12:17_

_好啊，回来吧。我告诉你我一早上都在想什么，我们在门口见，我会好好地吻你。我会把你带上楼，吻遍你的全身。你会让我这么做吗？大概不会。事实上我两种可能都有想象。我能想象你在我的床上，也能想象你在我面前甩上门。_

_[_ _草稿]     12:19_

_我在做什么_

[已发送]     12:20

顺便说一句，你看到了吗？Mycroft花了将近十五分钟，我很惊讶。

[已发送]     12:21

那我们看一两部电影吧，我们可以连着看，弄点爆米花，把窗帘拉上，别接任何案子。这听起来很有趣。

[草稿]     12:25

我们之前这么做过，我不会越界。如果你想，你可以一个人躺在沙发上。

Sherlock     12:27

把爆米花打开，把沙发捂热。我就要走了，很快就到家。


	66. John – John的笔记本上的手写笔记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty出庭时。

MORIARTY 的庭审 

  * 陪审团看起来很感兴趣
  * 原告 = 平静
  * 还有更多的证据吗？还以为会有更多
  * 冷静点
  * 蜘蛛？？？很有意思



别让他赢过你

**别让他赢过你**

当他什么都不说的时候，怎么可能赢过你

你不记得他是个杀手了吗？你不希望他被抓住？

你一直喜欢他的游戏

你这个讨厌的家伙，我 **不会** 把你保释出来的


	67. John – 和Sherlock的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty被定罪的那天。

Moriarty被定罪的那天。

 

[已发送]     11:21

你听到我说话了吗？他会来找你的，我们在之后几天需要更加小心。

[已发送]     11:22

我们不要离太远，我很快就回家了。

Sherlock     11:23

在你回来之前去买点牛奶。

Sherlock     11:23

再去那家专卖店买点我喜欢的茶。

[已发送]     11:25

我昨天刚买了牛奶，我们真的需要更多牛奶吗？

Sherlock     11:25

被污染了，多买点，今晚就要，所以别忘了去买。

[已发送]     11:27

你知道你一整天都闲着，我大概还要一个小时才能回来，你欠我个人情。

Sherlock     11:27

也别忘了茶。

[已发送]     11:30

好吧，但你真的欠我一个大人情，真的 ;)

_[_ _草稿]     11:34_

_Sherlock_ _？你在吗？_


	68. Sherlock – 和John的短信

John     11:21

你听到我说话了吗？他会来找你的，我们在之后几天需要更加小心。

John     11:22

我们不要离太远，我很快就回家了。

_[_ _草稿]     11:22_

_不，你还不能回家。_

_[_ _草稿]     11:22_

_Hudson_ _太太需要_

_[_ _草稿]     11:22_

_我需要你去找Mycr_

[已发送]     11:23

在你回来之前去买点牛奶。

[已发送]     11:23

再去那家专卖店买点我喜欢的茶。

John     11:25

我昨天刚买了牛奶，我们真的需要更多牛奶吗？

_[_ _草稿]     11:25_

_别问问题，去_

[已发送]     11:25

被污染了，多买点，今晚就要，所以别忘了去买。

John     11:27

你知道你一整天都闲着，我大概还要一个小时才能回来，你欠我个人情。

[已发送]     11:27

也别忘了茶。

John     11:30

好吧，但你真的欠我一个大人情，真的 ;)


	69. John – 和Mycroft Holmes的短信

[已发送]     10:01

你必须去找他

[已发送]     10:01

**现在**

[已发送]     10:02

我不知道他在做什么，我不知道发生了什么事，但他就要做蠢事了

[已发送]     10:03

把他找出来，无论是什么，我不在乎，把他找出来。

[已发送]     10:05

**回答我**

[已发送]     10:06

回答我

[已发送]     10:06

你必须阻止他


	70. Sherlock – 和Mycroft的短信

[已发送]     10:19

计划停止，别告诉 John

[已发送]     10:22

MYCROFT

[已发送]     10:22

**你不能告诉他**

Mycroft     10:22

怎么回事？出了什么问题？

Mycroft     10:22

你安全吗

[已发送]     10:23

我跳下去了，但先威胁了他

[已发送]     10:23

狙击手

[已发送]     10:23

如果我没死，John就会死，还有Hudsonn太太和Lestrade

[已发送]     10:23

别告诉他

Mycroft     10:23

冷静一点，Sherlock。我正在去安全屋的路上，我们在那里见，然后我们会想出办法。

[已发送]     10:24

没人可以知道我还活着，只有我的死能保护他们。

[已发送]     10:24

答应我你不会告诉John

Mycroft     10:25

你确定这是对他最好的方式？

[已发送]     10:25

我必须这么做，我必须这么做才能保证他的安全。

[已发送]     10:26

Mycroft，我可以做任何你要求的事，任何事。

[已发送]     10:26

只要你保护他，保证他的安全。

Mycroft     10:27

Sherlock，你知道这不是一个我能做出的保证。相比于你的安全，我现在也无法更加保证他的。

[已发送]     10:27

答应我

Mycroft     10:29

我现在可以给他派一个安保人员，直到Moriarty的威胁被清除。我的人正在调查这些狙击手，我到了之后会给你更多信息。并且我会停止之前的计划，不告诉John你还活着，如果你真的想让他一无所知。

[已发送]     10:34

谢谢

Mycroft     10:41

我快到了，希望你知道自己在做什么。


	71. 和Mycroft Holmes的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坠落后的第二天。

[已发送]     9:12

我告诉你他会做傻事。

[已发送]     9:15

对不起，这没必要了。

[已发送]     9:16

无论如何，我很遗憾。

[已发送]     9:22

我知道你爱他，我也爱他。


	72. Sherlock – 和女王的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用化名，用一次性手机发出
> 
>  
> 
> 纠结了一下这里的bachelor是该翻成学士还是单身汉，如果读者有建议，请不要大意地评论吧……

女王     11:25

我已经处理了

[已发送]     11:26

好，多长时间？

女王    11:28

付到了你现在的租约结束。但我告诉她只要学士想要留在贝克街，就会从你的资金中继续支付房租。

女王    11:29

但如果你在三个月之内回去，这些就都不必要了。不过如果我暗示你会很快回去付房租，恐怕管家会开始怀疑。

[已发送]     11:31

她当然会，她比你想象得要聪明多了。

[已发送]     11:31

还有谢谢你。

女王    11:34

当然，我该说我很荣幸，但真的不是，这很不方便。伪造有说服力的假死需要的文件比真死多多了。

女王    11:35

既然我们还在谈这件事，我相信你不需要我提醒，今晚不会偷偷跑出去。如果死者被发现在自己的葬礼上活蹦乱跳，就会让这些所有的努力泡汤。

[已发送]     11:38

你真的觉得我有那么蠢？

女王    11:39

你我都知道蠢不会是你出现的原因。

 

注：

女王是Mycroft，学士是John，而管家自然是Hudson太太。


	73. Sherlock – 和鸽子的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用化名，用一次性手机发出

[已发送]     18:07

学士怎么样？

[已发送]     18:13

他还好吗？

[已发送]     18:15

告诉我他怎么样。

[已发送]     18:16

你答应在任何我需要的时候帮助我，我需要你现在告诉我。

[已发送]     18:16

请你告诉我。

鸽子     18:17

停下，我不能在参加葬礼时发短信，很没礼貌。

[已发送]     18:17

你告诉我他怎么样，我就不发了。

鸽子    18:18

我不知道，我之前没和他说话，站在这里只能看到他的头顶。我想他现在正看着地面。

鸽子    18:18

但他要念一篇悼词，到那时我再告诉你他看起来怎么样。

鸽子    18:23

我的天，女王甚至在他念悼词时候都不假装伤心了。

[已发送]     18:23

他不会的。

鸽子    18:25

不好！他刚走了。

[已发送]     18:25

女王？

鸽子    18:25

不，学士。

[已发送]     18:25

什么？为什么？

鸽子    18:26

我不知道，女王还在讲话，他就站起来走出去了。他看起来有些生气。

[已发送]     18:26

你跟上他了吗？

鸽子    18:27

我不能再发短信了，别人在瞪着我。

[已发送]     18:27

你跟上他了吗？

[已发送]     18:29

该死，快回答我

[已发送]     18:33

即使你不回我短信，至少去找找他，确保他没事。

[已发送]     18:51

他还好吗？

鸽子    18:58

我不知道，我没跟着他。我不能在葬礼的中间站起来离开，仅仅因为你想让我这么做。

[已发送]     18:58

为什么不行？他就这么做了。

鸽子    19:01

那不一样，所有人都知道你和他关系有多好。

鸽子    19:02

如果我走了，就会看起来很不礼貌。

[草稿]     19:02

我不在乎你的礼貌，我在乎他。

[草稿]     19:04

你能在离开前至少去看看他

鸽子    19:04

在你问我之前，不，一切结束之后我也没看见他。

鸽子    19:10

我知道这不是你想听的，但我确定他现在非常伤心，过段时间就会好的。别太担心，我不知道你的打算，也不想知道，但无论如何，你一直担心他并不会有什么用。

 

注：

鸽子是Molly。

 


	74. John – 给Sherlock的悼词

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 揉皱了又展平，折成四折。

首先，在座如果有人觉得Sherlock是个骗子，想把这些写在某张八卦小报上，你是个该死的混蛋，该为自己感到羞愧，现在他死了，你们最好在我发现你们谁有这个胆量露脸之前离开。

 

当我第一次遇见Sherlock Holmes时，我是个无足轻重的小人物，身有残疾，刚从阿富汗回来。我无法工作，甚至无法正常走路，我站在死胡同里，想知道之后会怎样 ~~，或者我是否还有所谓的“之后”~~ 。

 

遇见Sherlock是我一生中发生过最好的事。当他看着我的时候，他真的看透了我，而不是我拿着的拐杖和退伍文件。他看我看得如此完整，甚至知道我能做到我没意识到自己能做的事。一开始，他说他需要一个助手。他在说谎，他不需要任何帮助，显然不需要。但我需要，我需要一些能专注的事，需要一个生活的方向，所以他说了谎。

 

Sherlock或许在工作中不需要任何帮助，但他需要一个能够信任，也信任他的人。他需要一个朋友，而在一段时间里，那个朋友是我。

 

我想你们中绝大部分人都读过我的博客，有一天晚上我自己读了一遍，发现我想对他说的话远不止那些。我希望自己能写下他讲过的所有笑话，我希望自己采访过所有他帮助过的人，我希望我能记下他所有的演绎推理，就像铝拐杖那篇里一样。许多人说那是他们最喜欢的一篇，那篇里全是Sherlock。 ~~他想事情的方式，所有事情能连在一起的样子，总是非常美。~~

 

我可以用我这一辈子剩下的所有时间去写他，却依然写不完。我为自己能在他活着的时候写他的故事感到幸运。

 

我们并不总能破案，Sherlock不希望我告诉你们，但我觉得这很重要。他不是个超级英雄，他并非像许多人想象的那样完美无瑕，他其实普通得令人惊讶。他有时会掉东西，有一次在大英博物馆的台阶上绊了一下，他曾经躺在沙发上想事情，也会出人意料地在那里睡着。 ~~他的睡相如此高贵、温柔而平静，~~ 他会打呼噜。我这样告诉你们，因为我和他一起生活了十八个月，我知道他是什么样子，而且他是真的。他所有看似不同寻常或是不可能的部分都是真实的人类。

 

他人性的部分有时候多到让我为他感到痛苦。他无法像其他人对彼此撒谎或残忍，当然，现在我也知道人性远不止这些了。曾有一些事我看不见 ~~，我本该看见的，但却没看见，而现在我们成了这个样子~~ 。我真的以为他会告诉我，我想我错了，抱歉，Sherlock，我真的非常抱歉。

 

有人曾告诉我Sherlock Holmes是个伟大的人，某一天，他甚至可能会变成个好人。现在我可以非常确信地说，Sherlock Holmes是个好人。他是我过去或将来认识的最好的人，我将在余生里努力让自己配得上自己所过的生活，因为他曾看着我，曾看透过我。

 

~~Sherlock~~ ~~，如果你在那里，如果你在听，请你回家。 ~~


	75. Sherlock – 亲笔写给John的信（未寄出）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 折好后塞在安全屋中的一本《无人生还》中。

John,

我不确定我为什么要给你写这个，因为你永远不会看见，但我被困在安全屋里，无法让自己不去想这些，所以我还是写了。

 

我太慢了，我必须为此道歉。当我明白Moriarty的把戏时已经太迟，无法将我们从这样的命运中脱出，而且即使到那时，我依然希望能阻止这样的结局（虽然我显然计划过这样的可能）。但直到我们站在屋顶上，他威胁你的生命时，我才真正明白我们的赌注。你不太可能听我再承认这个了，所以现在请听我说——他比我厉害。他非常清楚该怎么对付我，我很抱歉没能及时发现这一点。是我不够好。

把Moriarty从游戏中剔除，我想我该在某些层面上为形势的改善感到庆幸。这个世界没有他会更好，但不幸的是一切还没有结束。我确定还有别的人知道，这就是我为什么要走，这就是我为什么要这么做。我唯一的遗憾是这不得不以我的自由为代价，还有那些我相信能为我保守秘密的人，尤其是你，John。如果我能让你免于这些事，我一定会这么做，但你不能知道，现在只有我的生命能换回你的生命。我必须死，那样你才能活，只有游戏中的所有其他玩家都离开后，回家、回到你身边才是件安全的事。据我的估计，这只会花几个月，不算多长时间，真的。

我希望我能在走之前再见你一面。如果我可以，我会让你告诉Lestrade那个蓝色的信封是他正在调查的鸽棚案的关键。我会告诉你别在我不在时让Hudson太太崩溃（或者给你烤太多司康饼）。我还会求你理解我这么做只是因为我不得不，而不是我愿意，我永远不想这样。我只是在为你这么做，因为你的健康、舒适和安全对我来说远远重要于我自己。

在我不在时照顾好自己，好吗？我会在你意识到我的归来之前回到贝克街。

还有，John，我最亲爱的朋友，请记住我永远是

你无比忠实的，

 

SH


	76. John – 保存至草稿的博文

日记作业 #1

Ella说如果我不想把事情大声说出来，我就该把它们写下来。我觉得她是希望我写在博客上，但我不希望别人看到。我甚至无法去看我的博客，真的，博客上全是他，我人生中所有重要、好玩或有趣的东西都在博客上，而那些全是他。全都是他。

所以Ella给我布置了这个作业，让我写下我的感受。他会觉得这很蠢，但他或许会用药物麻痹自己来应对这个，但我或许不该想他会怎样。这不重要，他死了，谁他妈在乎他会怎么做。那就是你死之后会发生的事：你的观点不再重要，现在我可以买蔓越莓酸奶，没人再抱怨了。

这就是我想要大声说的，而我不能，我没法让自己说。它像是牛奶凝固在嘴里，又恶心又让我愤怒。我试图在贝克街说，但我不能，于是我搬了出来，但我想如果他能听见，他会明白我意思，他总是明白我的意思。

Sherlock，回家。

回家。

回家。

回家。

回家。

回家。

回家。

回家。

回家。

回家。

别把我留在这里。


	77. John – 和Greg Lestrade的短信

Greg      14:33

我们在你们几周前调查的那个中国餐馆案上找到了一些证据，想看看吗？

Greg      14:37

我这边的调查已经结束了，我觉得Mycroft在强迫我放弃这个案子。

Greg      14:39

我不能让你过来，但我可以今晚去贝克街，如果你想的话。

Greg      14:43

会带一个披萨，或许还有些啤酒。感兴趣吗？

_[_ _草稿]      14:45_

_我不是他，我做不了他的工作。_

_[_ _草稿]      14:48_

_你不该为了安慰我而让自己陷入麻烦，没用的。_

_[_ _草稿]      14:55_

_我反正也不在贝克街了，如果是你你会留下来吗？_

_[_ _草稿]      14:56_

_太可怕了，闻起来依然有他的气息。他所有的东西都在，我不得不离开。_

_[_ _草稿]      15:00_

_别再给我发短信了。_


	78. Sherlock – 和女王的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用化名，用多个不同的一次性手机发出。

_[_ _草稿]     13:42_

_学士怎么样？_

\--------------------------------------------------

_[_ _草稿]     9:27_

_他_

\--------------------------------------------------

_[_ _草稿]     19:35_

_告诉我学士还活着，一切都好。_

\--------------------------------------------------

_[_ _草稿]     11:19_

_我需要知道他怎么样。_

\--------------------------------------------------

[已发送]     21:58

从他上一次写东西已经过了六个月，告诉我他没事。

女王     22:00

这真的是你现在应该关注的事吗？担心这个不会让你的任务变得简单。

[已发送]     22:01

女王，告诉我。

女王     22:01

你知道我讨厌你这样。

[已发送]     22:02

女王

[已发送]     22:02

女王

[已发送]     22:02

女王

女王     22:02

你一定要这么幼稚吗？

[已发送]     22:03

女王，你告诉我我就停下。

女王     22:03

如果我对你确保他还活着，这会减轻你的恐惧吗？

[已发送]     22:04

他还好吗？

女王     22:05

以他所处的情况看，他已经尽可能好了。

[已发送]     22:05

这他妈是什么意思？

[已发送]     22:12

这是什么意思？

[已发送]     22:16

告诉我这是什么意思

[已发送]     22:17

女王

[已发送]     22:17

女王

[已发送]     22:17

女王

[已发送]     22:17

女王

[已发送]     22:17

女王

[已发送]     22:18

女王

[已发送]     22:18

女王

[已发送]     22:18

女王

[已发送]     22:27

你是个让人无法忍受的混蛋。

\--------------------------------------------------

[已发送]     14:41

学士依然“尽可能好吗”？

女王     14:42

是。

[已发送]     14:42

你能屈尊告诉我任何他现在的情况吗？

[已发送]     14:48

那我知道你的回答是不了。

\--------------------------------------------------

[已发送]     19:35

他怎么样？

女王     19:38

一切不变。

\--------------------------------------------------

[已发送]     7:20

学士有什么进展吗？

女王     7:22

我们每一两个月都得这么来一次吗？

_[_ _草稿]     7:23_

_他又不会在网站上说什么，我也不能直接问他，除非我问，你显然也不会告诉我，所以是的，我想我们必须这样。要不然我怎么知道这依然值得，它们还没有发现并杀_

[已发送]     7:24

是。

女王     7:26

他的状态没有改变。

女王     7:27

如果他出了什么事，你真的觉得我不会想办法告诉你？我不会把你从这个愚蠢的任务中拉出来，让你回家？

_[_ _草稿]    7:27_

_是_

_[_ _草稿]    7:28_

_我不_

_[_ _草稿]    7:28_

_那我该说什么？_

_[_ _草稿]    7:30_

_所以我就该停止关心他，就好像有这么容易？就好像我没有每时每刻都在想他，想知道他怎样，在做什么_

女王     7:31

蜜蜂，这些所有的感情都不会帮助你更快地回去，或让你更安全。相信我，如果有任何事需要让你知道，我会告诉你。把关注放在结束这一切上，那样你才能回家。


	79. John – 保存至草稿的博文

还以为今天在地铁上看见你了。

\---------------

日记作业 #2

Sherlock没有回家，他已经下葬两周了。我常常半夜醒来，想知道他在哪里。我住在Lewisham的一间小套房里，太贵了而且什么都很糟，但我没时间

\---------------

带Hudson太太去看你的坟墓，她想留一束花。我去公寓接她，但我不能进去，真的不能，你知道她对我说什么吗？“亲爱的，我明白，这里现在太安静了。”你这个自私的混蛋、杂种。Hudson太太，一个人住在公寓里。操。而我之后依然无法让自己进去喝茶。

\---------------

但是为什么呢，我就是不明白你为什么要这么做。我还以为我们很开心，住在一起，调查案子。我为什么没有预见到它的到来？不是该有迹象吗？

\---------------

今天下午我以为我在乐购看见它了，但他在买他讨厌的那个牌子的茶，所以我知道那不可能是他。

\---------------

你真的知道你想要什么吗？去帮助别人。我甚至不知道你是否知道，但你知道。你接你觉得真正重要的案子，给人们答案和他们需要知道的真相，如果他们真的需要知道真相。但并不总是这样，你可以成为化学家、神经生物学家或其他许多许多，但你选择了你觉得能让你帮助别人的。你在这方面也是个混蛋，但你还是这么做了。我至少希望你知道。

\---------------

日记作业 #3

Ella让我写一写我的目标是什么，因为我看起来十分迷茫，我需要弄清楚自己之后打算怎样生活。我想我需要先找个工作，这是我现在唯一能想到的了。我觉得她希望看到我写“加入一个橄榄球队”或“开始削木块”、“做义工”、“写书”什么的，听起来都糟透了。我不想做任何这些事，我不在乎它们，事实上我不在乎任何事。找个工作，去做，我想这就是我唯一剩下的了。

\---------------

我想知道你是否相信天堂。

\---------------

我今天找到了工作，只是个临时的全科医生。你不喜欢我当全科医生，因为你觉得这是浪费我的“才能”。一直不知道那是什么意思。

\---------------

你为什么从没找到过这些草稿？你把我的领带按颜色分类，你总能黑进我的电脑，你甚至弄到了一份我的出生证明，为了知道我的中间名。你不尊重我的隐私、不尊重我的私人空间，但在所有事情里，这个你却没有找到？一到我的博客，你是不是就忽然建起了围墙？！ **你曾经修改过我发表的内容！** 我知道你做过，我能看出你改变所有该死的逗号，你经常偷偷登录，甚至删除过Harry的评论。 **你登录过！！你知道怎么使用这个愚蠢的博客，你知道怎么看所有东西，那你为什么从没看过草稿！？？？** 我没法把所有事情都做了Sherlock！我曾经很开心，做朋友就足够了，对我来说就足够了，但你离开了，还自己杀死了自己，因为这样不够，但还有许多许多，还有许多许多你没看见的，你不知道的， **即使** 我就在这里， **爱着你，** 在我蠢到家的草稿里偷偷写，因为你从没看过。 **你为什么连看都没看过。** 这不能都靠我一个人，Sherlock，我没法一个人做。我可以爱你，但你不能指望每一次都是我说，你不能指望我每次都去冒险，这不公平。当你本身对我来说已经是足够好的理由时，你不能指望我给你更多活下去的理由。你不能指望我就这么知道你需要那些，那个天才不是我，是你，而 **它们就在这里，都给你写好了，你只需要看一眼啊。**

\---------------

今天在公园看见你了。

\---------------

诊所那个休产假的女人打算不再回来了，所以我将正式在那里工作。我并不真的想去，但我无法拒绝钱，况且我要那些时间也没事做。

\---------------

今年圣诞节我打算发表你的烟灰分析，我的电脑上存了一份，我打算找一本期刊发表。你不在这里，所以这似乎没什么意义，但上周我把它打印出来——五百多页，我觉得打印机旁边的那家伙要把我杀了——然后带到你的墓前，那么多活页，就这样放在那里。今天我回去的时候已经不见了。

\---------------

我累了，Sherlock，请你回家。停下这一切，回家。

\---------------

已经一年了，有时候当我的手机响时，我依然会觉得是你。无论你在哪里，我希望你过得开心。

\---------------

操你妈的，Sherlock。我太他妈恨你了，我宁可从没遇见过你，你这个人类中的败类，

\---------------

Greg今天来过，拿走了我的枪。

还扭伤了我的手腕。

\---------------

最近诊所里很忙，有几个很有趣的病人。我显然不能在网上讨论他们，但我觉得全科医生的工作有意义已经有了一段时间，至少对他们来说是有意义的。

\---------------

今天搬进了新的公寓，不像以前那么好

\---------------

我在试图忘记你，请让我忘记你。

\---------------

上周搬进了新的公寓，没那么好，但也还行。淋浴的水压对于酸痛肩膀简直棒极了，说实话，水压是我选它的唯一原因。能够洗个澡之后就睡觉，不需要再担心其他事实在是太好了。

所有人都说现在是时候再捡起这个话题了，所以我又发表了一篇博文。你知道你曾经很讨厌别人问“你还好吗”，然后有人回答“好”，即使他们一点也不好，因为那只是客套？你知道的，有时候你也会做这样的事，但你很讨厌这些，“因为人为什么要在不好的时候说好？！我为什么要说谎，只为了让他们觉得更舒服？”但你一直在说谎，为了让我更舒服。我有时候能看出来，但不是所有时候。但这就是那篇博文的意义，为了让人舒服而说谎，你会恨它的，你一眼就能看透我。

我想知道你会怎么做。

\---------------

在公寓里找到了一些旧照片和别的东西，我把它们挂了起来。我们一起做过的事，那个该死的Cluedo板。我不觉得我这辈子笑得这么开心过，我知道你以为我在笑你，但你玩的时候太有魅力、太可爱了。“那规则就是错的！”好吧，Sherl，吃块饼干，让我再多爱你一点。

\---------------

昨晚和一个诊所里的朋友一起去喝酒，她人很好，没看过报纸上和你有关的任何东西，甚至不知道你是谁，所以我们根本没有谈起你。我们谈了许多事，挺不错的，事实上真的很不错。

\---------------

开始写一些旧案子，感觉当我写到你时，就好像你还在这里。或许我会用整个余生来写和你相关的东西。

\---------------

昨天和Stamford一起出去喝咖啡。在商店看到了你，但在最后一秒意识到围巾是红色而不是蓝色。你为什么总是戴蓝色围巾？你这个自负的小怪物，你知道蓝色最衬你的眼睛，是不是？有些日子我会觉得你用蓝围巾和蓝眼睛来恐吓我，试图逼迫我，那样或许我就会让你的脸更红一些。

但这大概是我的想象，我还是想你。两年了，却感觉一点也不长。

\---------------

昨晚Mary说她从未和一个鳏夫约会过。我告诉她我不是，我们不是，之前不是那个样子。她就那样看着我，喝了一口水，说这不一定是之前。

\---------------

我依然觉得我有时会看见你。

\---------------

Mary的公寓比我的亮许多，221B曾经很亮，尤其是在早上。它曾经能点亮Sherlock，他的头发里有那么一小点红色。我想Mary的自然发色里也有一点红色，但她对染色和打扮很执着，所以我其实也看不清楚。这真的不怎么重要。

\---------------

我想带Mary去见你。我觉得你会喜欢她的，我希望你会。她……对我来说很好。我想你至少会喜欢这点。


	80. Sherlock – 未填地址的草稿邮件

这里的茶糟透了，称它为茶简直玷污了茶的好名声。

\--------------------------------------------------

今天我看到一个人穿着毛衣，比你去年圣诞节穿的那件还难看。我不知道那还有可能，看来你衣橱的可怕还有极限，为此我感到无限感激。

\--------------------------------------------------

我想念我的外套，我哥坚持说它太容易辨认了，所以我不得不把它抛开。

我离家900英里，真的不觉得这里的任何人能认出我的外套。

\--------------------------------------------------

我不能说我在哪里，但这座城市里的茶好了许多。

\--------------------------------------------------

圣诞快乐。

\--------------------------------------------------

这个任务比我想象的要多花许多时间。

我真的以为我现在已经可以回家了。

\--------------------------------------------------

你为什么不更新博客？我觉得给你留一两条匿名评论会很有意思，但你什么也不发我就不能这么做了。

\--------------------------------------------------

我正在做的这件事包含了太多的等待，太多思考的时间，太多觉得我其实有过别的选择的时间，太多时间去想你在做什么。（在我和我哥联系的那几次里，他什么也不告诉我。）太多时间去想如果。

如果

\--------------------------------------------------

我知道你永远不会看见这些邮件，但是你依然该知道在我能写的时候，写下这些让我感觉好了许多。这几乎让我觉得自己离家一点也不远。

我想家。

\--------------------------------------------------

我想念你。

\--------------------------------------------------

我今天买了些你最喜欢的茶，在一条小巷里的小店买的。我还买了些牛奶，在里面放的糖超过必须的量，有那么一瞬间，当我闭上眼睛时，感觉就像是在家里一样。气味之类的当然都不对，声音也不对，但我可以假装，就假装一小会儿。

\--------------------------------------------------

自从我上次见你已经过去一年了吗？

我希望你还好，我一直在想你，有些天我甚至想的只有你。

\--------------------------------------------------

我知道我没怎么提过我在这里的工作，绝大部分是因为我冒不起这个险，但让我说我为每次看着你为我包扎而感激。

\--------------------------------------------------

你的伤疤是什么样子？我一直想知道，你藏得非常小心。当我回家后，你会让我看吗？数据当然很重要，但我必须承认我的兴趣超出了科学的部分。但当你关心的时候就是这样，对吧？

\--------------------------------------------------

我每天都和你说话，我告诉过你吗？你也会回答，但那当然不是真的你。我从来就不能触及真正的你，你在许多方面对我来说依然是个谜。这是我可以花一辈子去解，却一直不解开的唯一谜题。

唯一我可以不解开的谜题。

\--------------------------------------------------

我真的希望你能发点什么。只要有你还在呼吸的证据就好了，知道你的心还在跳动。我哥对我说你依然活着，我想我不得不相信他的话。要不然，这些还有什么意义？

\--------------------------------------------------

这是我离开之后离家最近的一次。我一边想着——我知道这完全不合理，你是否能感觉到。你知道我还活着吗？今晚我就在附近？我希望我能告诉你，这不是计划内的，我要告诉你所有事，但他钳制着我的手，我必须这么做才能保护你。

真有意思，以前重要的只有工作，我这么对你说过。那是我在说谎，之后我意识到我的优先权已经转移了。

我希望你知道你是我的最高优先级，你是最重要的。

我知道我没说过，但我保证我回家后会说的。

\--------------------------------------------------

我梦见你了，我告诉过你吗？

每次都一样。

我们站在悬崖上眺望大海，远处有浪向我们涌来，速度不断变快，浪越来越大，它逼近到我们被笼罩在阴影之下。你望着我，我也望着你，当我刚想开口说些什么的时候，它一下子打过来，把你卷进了海里。而我却站在那里，浪退去了，我发现自己不能动，双脚甚至不让我走向你，我无法把你带回岸边。

我不太寄希望于梦，它们是潜意识织成的一系列图像，理论上可以帮助记忆的处理，以及白天大脑接收的大量信息的巩固。这是个不可避免的过程，具有一些可能有好处的功能，但梦的内容并不能帮助这些功能。图像本身没有意义，相信它们是愚蠢的。

可我就在这里，依然醒着，依然愚蠢。

\--------------------------------------------------

我还有其他和你有关的梦。

但那些似乎不适合分享，不像这个。

或许等我回家再说吧。

\--------------------------------------------------

这里的事情停滞不前，踪迹未知，意味着还需要更多的等待。

我恨在这里没有你的一分一秒。

\--------------------------------------------------

我从来没预料到第二个没有你的圣诞节，我从来没预料到自己会离开这么久，我希望你还没忘记我。

我没忘记你。

\--------------------------------------------------

我必须停止查看你的博客了，什么更新也没有，每次查看只让我心里的空洞越变越大。我想要看你发点什么，想知道你又做了一些你觉得值得写的事，但我又觉得自己无法与你一起分享快乐，我甚至不能回复你写的东西，又让我痛苦到无法忍受。我必须停下，但如果你发任何东西，我发誓我会在回家后去看。这可以是我回家后得到的许多好处之一。

\--------------------------------------------------

我很抱歉从没告诉过你，我该说的。我该每天都说的。原谅我的恐惧，三个简单的字——三个字怎么会这么可怕？

 

我再也不害怕了。

\--------------------------------------------------

我今晚计算错误了，犯了个错误——不是你会经常听我承认的，这几乎让我赔上了所有。我潜伏得很深，如果我被发现，我想不需要我告诉你会发生什么了。连写这个都处于极大的风险下，但我不得不冒这个险。我似乎无法制止大脑中旋转的思绪，但你一直能让它们慢下来，至少一点，所以写给你，希望能找到一些平静是值得的。

我不由得去想如果我没有成功，你或许就永远不会知道了。永远不会知道我还活着，还在这里试图保护你。你永远不会知道我为什么要这么做，这一切都是为你，你永远不会确信我对你的感情。

我自信以自己的能力能够成功，但我必须承认即使是最小心的计划也会出错——差一点就已经出错了，那样我就不能回到你身边。我可能会死在这里，来不及对你说，来不及大声说出来那几个字。

你知道我从没说过那几个字，连自言自语都没有过吗？它们从没有来过我的唇边，我从未在纸上或屏幕上写过，我不允许它们超出那一缕思绪，它们让我的心跳动、血液流动、肺泡呼吸这些闻起来没有羊毛、茶、干净肥皂和麦色肌肤的可恨空气。它们是黑暗中的火炬，就像你几乎从我们初见时开始就是的那样，当路途变得艰辛，是它们让我不断向上跋涉。

一旦想起你可能永远不会知道，我就

我已经尽力了，但有时我害怕是我不够好。

我想过我或许应该把那几个字写在邮件里，万一我永远没有机会亲口对你说。我有信心觉得如果我出了任何事，我哥会找到它们，把它们给你。

但我想要回家，想要亲口对你说。或许这很自私，但我想在说的时候看着你的脸。你的嘴唇会不会露出那个小而温柔的微笑，就像你有时看我的那样（觉得我还没注意到吗）？我会不会看见那几个字在你的眼中闪烁，就像阳光照在海面上？你会开心的，对吧？我感觉在我离开之前，那几个字就要呼之欲出了，我常常想知道你是不是在等我走出让我们在一起的最后一步。好吧，我现在已经准备好了。这是拼图的最后一片，只要我这里的事情结束，我就会回家告诉你。

所以，所以，我不会在这里写下那几个字 _以防万一_ 。我必须继续相信我会回家亲口说给你听。把它们写在这里感觉像是个失败，就像我已经预见到了自己的失败，给了自己放弃的选项。这里的形势当然不好，我需要更加小心地对待现在的情况，但我必须让这几个字、这些想法和你继续成为我那一点能抓住的希望。

 

那就说定了，在我见到你之前我不会说的。

或者如果

不，我不会失败的。我会回到你身边。我不得不这么相信，如果一切都好，我很快就能回家见你了。

我非常想你。

永远属于你的，

x


	81. John – 和Sherlock Holmes的短信

[已发送]     17:34

我爱你，请你回家。

Sherlock    17:35

信息无法发送

[已发送]     17:38

我爱你，请你回家。

Sherlock    17:39

信息无法发送

[已发送]    17:53

我爱你，请你回家。

[已发送]    17:53

求你 了，我不能一直等着。

Sherlock    17:54

信息无法发送

\-------------------------

[已发送]    18:22

我爱你，请你回家。

Mary     18:24

亲爱的，我正在路上！我也爱你。

xxx很快就到！


	82. Sherlock - 未填地址的草稿邮件

没时间了

我 爱 你（拼写错误）

原谅我

我 爱 你（拼写错误）

我爱你


	83. John – 折成四折的手写字条

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在归来记（Many Happy Returns）之前。

Sherlock，

我一直把这件事放在一边，但我觉得是时候了，对吧？两年半的时间应该足够了，我最近也决定对自己更诚实一些，就像你一样。在那张光盘、生日光盘上再次看见你，我非常     惊讶。  

我已经忘记了关于你的许多事，你已经在我的脑海中远去，连我自己都没有意识到。你的笑，我已经忘记它如何改变你的面容，我已经忘记你有多少种不同的笑。我意识到我已经记不清你的洗发露闻起来是什么味道，即使我知道那是雪松和柑橘。有更多更多的事情我甚至不知道我已经忘却。

我已经在没有你的情况下走了下去，Sherlock。是时候让我放开你了。

我带Mary来看你，我想她明白了。Sherlock，她对我那么好。她让我又能够笑了，她有时让我一团糟，然后又能把我拼回一整个。她完全改变了我的生活，我曾经在你身后追赶，而她让我转过了身。给了我一个向其他方式走的理由，我已经能控制自己喝酒，有了一个好工作，一切都好。与和你在一起的时候不一样，但是很好，我愿意事情一直是这个样子，现在这个样子。

我打算向她求婚，希望你能原谅我，Sherlock。 ~~如果那可以是你~~

我希望无论你在那里，都知道我依然相信你，我依然爱你，我将永远爱你，即使你可能并不喜欢这样。那可能不是你的方式，但却是我的，而你只能接受。但不用担心，这不是再见。真的不是，我依然在向你而去，Sherlock，我只是选了条绕过去的长路。

John


	84. Sherlock – 和John的短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock出现在Landmark的前一天。

_[草稿]     17:21_

_我_

_[草稿]     17:23_

_你好吗_

_[草稿]     17:28_

_我需要和你谈谈。_

_[草稿]     17:42_

_听到我只是离开，而不是死，你会很开心的。我正在回来的飞机上，我会尽快来见你。我有话要对你说，你是我唯一_

_[草稿]     17:59_

_我知道你觉得我死了，但我没有。我一直在保护你，现在我要回家了，我有话要对你说，不这根本不对，我做不到，你怎么告诉别人你其实没死，怎么怎么怎么怎么_

_[草稿]     18:03_

_John，我不知道该怎么说，但_

_[草稿]     18:24_

_John，我_

_[草稿]     18:47_

_John_


End file.
